Sailor Earth
by nene9131
Summary: Rose is the younger sister of Darien. She's got a secret that even she doesn't know about. With the arrival of an evil flower, Rose finally discovers her power within. With the power of love and friendship behind her, there's nothing she can't do. OC
1. Origins of Sailor Earth Part 1

This story starts in the Sailor Moon R Movie and Rini is not present yet. So after the movie is told the story will start at the beginning of the second arc of Sailor Moon R season.

 **The Origins of Sailor Earth**

Today the scouts had decided to visit a beautiful garden. They were all mesmerized by the beautiful flowers. Unfortunately, one girl was unable to attend the outing.

Right now Serena and Darien were alone while they admired some flowers. Darien seemed to be in a daze while Serena gazed at some Forget-Me-Nots.

"Forget-Me-Not," Serena said breaking Darien out of his trance.

"What? Huh?" Darien said facing Serena.

"I said this flower is called forget-me-not." Serena said

"Oh, yeah. Forget-Me-Nots, they're nice." Darien said looking at the flowers.

"Know what they stand for?" Serena asked

"No," Darien said

"They stand for true love in the language of flowers." Serena said with a charmful tone in her voice.

"Hahah, The language of...," Darrien stops talking when he sees that no one is around them. He looks around him several times before turning to a blushing Serena who already had her eyes closed and lips puckered for a kiss, "Nobody back there. OK."

Darien puts his hands on Serena's shoulders and leans down for a kiss. But he failed to notice the group of eyes watching him and Serena behind a wall of flowers.

"Look at Miss Fish Lips all puckered up like some…" Raye said with a grossed out look on her face.

Amy turned away with an embarrassed face, "This isn't right guys, we're spying. Stop! Come on, let's go!"

All the girls gasp catching Amy's attention and making her turn back to look at the couple.

"Hey!..." Raye said surprised but was stopped by Mina who wraps her hands around her mouth.

"Shh. You'll ruin everything." Mina said

"We should go!" Amy said

"You bail when the best parts coming but were staying," Lita said with a coy look on her face.

Raye pulled Lita's hand off of her mouth, "Would you guys knock it off, they're gonna hear us!"

It's seems like their bickering caught the attention of Darien. He saw the wall of flowers next to them shift slightly and stepped away from Serena with an embarrassed look, leaving Serena by herself. Serena still had her eyes closed, and was waiting for Darien's kiss. She puckered her lips a few times before a look of frustration appeared on her face. When she finally opened her eyes, there was a brown and white caterpillar right in front of her sitting on a leaf. Serena screamed and fell sliding herself as far away from the creature as possible.

Everyone stepped out from behind the flower wall and laughed at Serena's reaction to the fuzzy little creature.

"You snoops are gonna pay! Huh, Darien? Hey, where'd you go?" Serena said looking around.

* * *

Darian had ventured outside and was now in the outdoor part of the garden. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

Back at Darien's apartment a young girl laid on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. She was dozing off when she heard the phone ring. The girl slowly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello." The girl said lowly.

"Hello Rose, how are you doing?" Darien asked

"I'm doing a little better. My fever's gone down." Rose said

This lovely lady was Rose Shields Darien's younger sister. Unfortunately, she had come down with the flu and couldn't join everyone to the garden.

Rose had red wavy hair that went down to past her back, the tips of it were a lovely forest green. She normally wears her hair in a long braid that draped behind her back. She had beautiful hazel colored eyes just like her brother. Rose was the same age as Serena but was rather short, standing at only about 5"2.

Darien speculated that her growth stunt was due to the accident they were in when they were little. Rose was in a coma before she woke up, she forgot her memories just like Darien. It seemed the only thing the two siblings remembered were each other. Darien's over protectiveness over his younger sister was higher than the average and he always kept an eye on her. He always breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered that his sister wouldn't be involved in any dangerous alien activity since she wasn't a sailor scout herself. Even though she wasn't a scout or knew about the girls double life she was great friends with them.

"That's good. Are you sure your okay on your own I could always come back home." Darien said

"No no, it's okay Darien. Enjoy your time and pick me a pretty flower." Rose said

"Haha Okay Rose, I'll be home in a few hours. Bye." Darien said

"Bye Darien," Rose said hanging up the phone.

Rose put the phone down and walked over to the balcony. She stepped out on it and breathed in the fresh air. The cool air felt great on her face and settled down her headache. Being outside always made her feel better.

"I bet a nice walk will make me feel better," Rose said to herself.

Rose changed out of her pajamas and put on a pair of high waisted shorts and a racerback tank top with her favorite pair of flip flops. She left a not for Darien just encase and walked out of the door.

Darien hung up the phone and walked around the garden some more, "It's so nice here, the flowers smell so nice, the fountain is so soothing. I never noticed how the flowers make me feel so calm."

Darien stared up at the sky and that's when a lone rose petal fell from the sky. Catching Darien's attention. Suddenly the lone flower petal was followed by a dozen more and the sky started to rain flower petals.

"How weird, flowers petals?" Darien said

The rest of the scouts had made their way outside and were astonished by the raining flower petals as well.

"Woo-hoo! Neato, it's snowing flowers! Oh, it's so lovely, whee!" Serena said dancing around the flowers.

While everyone was distracted a young man appeared out of the flower shower catching Darien's attention. As the boy with brown-orange hair, wearing a black shirt and khaki pants, walked closer to Darien as the flower petals stopped falling until they eventually stopped altogether.

"Darien did you see? It was raining rose petals!" Serena said latching onto Darien's arm.

"Hey. It's been a long time Darien. Too long." Fiore said

"Are you friends?" Serena asked Darien.

"Huh? No." Darien replied

Fiore walked closer to Darien and Serena all through all of his attention was focused on Darien, "I never forgotten. It took me a long time, but I kept my promise. I finally found a flower worthy of our friendship."

"Friendship?" Darien questioned

"That's right. I vow to return flowers for you too." Fiore said

"Flowers?" Darien said even more confused.

"It's still the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me Darien." Fiore said grabbing one of Darien's hands with both of his. This action made Serena blush and look nervously between the two.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," Darien said

"You must remember, I promised you," Fiore said with a little desperation in his voice.

Serena put herself between Fiore and Darien "Ok, you're done. I must be talking to myself now. Tata, strangoid." Serena said

"Nice try," Fiore said raising his hand.

Fiore knocked Serena away making everyone gasp as she harshly hit the ground.

"Serena!" Darien said running to her aid.

"No!" The girls said running over to make sure Serena was okay.

As everyone gathered around Serena Fiore slowly started to walk away.

"Coward, come back here!" Raye called out angry.

"You should be ashamed, it's not right to push people," Lita said with just as much anger.

Fiore stopped walking and turned to the face everyone as the sky grew darker, "No one is going to prevent me from keeping my promise, no one!" Flower petals started to surround Fiore creating a whirlwind that bombarded everyone with petals.

"Flowers petals again?" Darien said blocking his face but trying to look over at Fiore.

"They're so many!" Amy yelled

Fiore disparaged in a flash of lights and petals, but this only goes noticed by Darien. The flower petals started to float up and disappear in the sky.

"It's going away," Serena said

"But to where?" Darien questioned

"He vanished," Mina said

"Why did he come?" Lita asked

"That's Fiore, It has to be," Darien said

"What's going on?" Serena asked

* * *

Rose was enjoying a lovely walk around the local park. In her hands she carried a few carnations in her hands. She had passed by a small garden of flowers and saw some carnations growing. They were her favorite flower and she rarely saw them growing out in the open. She decided to pick some to bring home and decorate the house.

Rose grew a little tired and sat down on a bench. She placed her hand on her forehead. She was a little warm but her fever hasn't come back yet. She closed her eyes and laid her head back enjoying the sun's light.

Suddenly Rose felt a harsh breeze blow by her and quickly opened her eyes. She looked around her but saw nothing. She looked up at the sky and saw nothing as well, there wasn't a storm approaching so what created that wind. She looked back down and a little ways away was young man standing under a tree. He looked rather distressed. Rose got up and made her way over to the boy.

"That airhead." The boy whispered to himself.

Rose tapped the boy on the shoulder making him jump and turn around.

"Are you okay? You looked a little upset." Rose asked

The boy stared at Rose. A light tint of red appeared on his cheeks as he viewed her features. He shook his head and looked away.

"I don't need your sympathy." The boy said with a harsh tone.

Rose was unfazed by his rude attitude thinking that all he needs is someone to cheer him up. She looked down at her flower bouquet and split it in half. She presented the carnations to the boy surprising him.

"Here you can have them. Their carnations they're my favorite." Rose said with a small smile.

The boy looked down at the flowers and then back at Rose. His heart beat faster as he slowly took the flowers from the girl.

"White carnations mean good luck and pure love. Haha you seem like you're having a bad day so maybe a little luck could help. It's also a symbol of new friendship. I'm Rose by the way." Rose said

The boy just looked down at the flowers avoiding Rose's gaze. Rose stood there smiling when a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She stumbled forward and the boy easily caught her from falling. A jolt went through the boy's body as he held Rose close to him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm a little sick. I thought a little fresh air would help but maybe I was wrong." Rose said

The boy helped her stand up, "I think I should probably head home then. It was very nice meeting you."

Rose turned and waved as she slowly started to walk away from the boy. He gazed at her until he could no longer see her. He looked down at the white carnations in his hands.

 _"Rose…"_

Rose finally made her way home and placed her flowers in some water. She looked at the flowers remembering the boy she met. He was pretty handsome with his sharp features and orange-brown hair. As Rose thought of him she groaned and dropped her head.

"I didn't get his name," Rose said

* * *

Later that night Darien returned home and made dinner. Rose offered to help but Darien declined saying that she should rest. Darien and Rose were now sitting in the living eating dinner and listening to the news on the TV.

"And finally, we have news from the observatory, that this afternoon a minor planet has been observed approaching the earth's orbit at an unusually high speed. Around 11:20  
tomorrow evening, it should be around 25 million kilometers from earth, still a safe distance in astronomical terms. Anyone with a telescope should be able to spot it." The news reporter said

Darien had stopped eating and looked the tv screen with a worried expression. Rose noticed her brother's worried expression.

"Is everything okay Darien?" Rose asked

Darien looked at his sister and forced a smile on his face, "Yeah, I'm just little tired."

Rose gazed at her brother worried but accepted his answer and they both went back to eating.

Later that night Rose was laying in her bed asleep when her window opened. A figure came through her window and gazed at her. They went over to Rose and saw that she was shivering, they moved her blanket over her. They moved their face closer to her's.

 _"So much power, she'll be perfect."_ A mysterious voice said

Once the figure heard the voice they quickly moved away from Rose and grabbed their head shaking it. They smirked down at Rose and left through the window as silently as they came.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up and made her way to the living room where she saw Darien getting ready for his day.

"Good Morning Rose," Darien said when spotted his sister

"Morning Darien," Rose responded

Darien walked up to his and placed a hand on her forehead, "Your fever seems to have come back. That means you're staying home today."

Rose sighed. She didn't want to stay home.

"Don't worry I'll ask Serena to bring you your assignments," Darien said

Darien gave Rose a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye walking out the door.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ ** _A Few Hours Later_** ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose had decided to take a nap but once she woke up she was sat around the apartment bored.

A beep went off and Rose looked down at her watch. This was her alarm telling her it was time to take her medicine. She made her way to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She reached for her medicine and opened the bottle to gasp when she saw that it was empty. Then she remembered last night she was having a coughing fit and finished off the medicine last night. She looked down at her watch. Darien would still be in class right now and she didn't want to disturb him.

She donned on her clothes and made her way outside. Rose slowly walked down the street making her way to the pharmacy. Darien was right when making her stay home. She felt extremely weak.

Rose made her way slowly down the street. As she got closer to town the weaker she felt.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_ Rose thought

Rose tried to make her way through the crowd of the streets but bumped into someone.

"Hello again." A voice said

Rose looked up to see it was that boy from yesterday but this time, he wore a small smile instead of that sour expression. Rose smiled when she saw he had pinned one of the carnations she gave on his shirt.

"Hey it's..nice to…."

Rose could no longer finish her sentence because she was too weak and she passed out in Fiore's arms.

Fiore gasped as he quickly caught her and held her close. His heart started beating faster just like before. This was a new sensation for him. It made him feel warm inside.

Fiore's thoughts were cut off when the Kisenian Flower spoke.

 _"Perfect Fiore. I need more. Her power is absolutely delicious. Hold her closer, I can feel myself grow stronger every second."_

Fiore listened and held Rose closer, but as he did so his face started to grow warm. He observed her features, she was beautiful just like…

"Just like a Rose," Fiore said to himself.

Fiore looked down at Rose and saw that her breathing started to get shallower and face started to sweat. He quickly picked her up and carried her off.

? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ **_Later_** ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾥ

Darien and the rest of the scouts were running to the hospital when Darien got a call saying that his sister had dropped off.

Rose woke up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a hospital by the looks of it. She turned her head on the table next to her she saw a lone white carnation resting in a vase.

Rose remembered how she ran into that bay before she passed out. She still hasn't gotten his name.

*BANG*

"ROSE!"

Rose jumped when the door slammed open and several people called her out her name.

Darien ran over to Rose and sat next to her.

"Rose, are you okay? What happened?" Darien asked worried evident in his voice.

"I ran out of medicine and tired to go into town to get some," Rose said weakly

"Why didn't you call me? I could have gotten it for you." Darien said

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you've been working hard with school." Rose said

Darien looked down at his sister with a sad smile, "Oh Rose."

The other girls gathered around Rose and talked. After an hour visitation was over and everyone started to slowly file out of the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see you first thing in the morning," Darien said to Rose

"And I'll be here too! I'll bring you something sweet to eat." Serena said with a cheerful attitude.

Rose smiled at the two and nodded her head while closing her eyes, exhausted from today's events. Darien smiled down at his sister and quietly closed the door behind him as he left.

? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ _Later that Night_ ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ?

The hospital had grown quite as all of the patients were soundly asleep. A lone figure made their way into Rose's room. Fiore appeared out of the shadows with the Kisenian Flower attached to his jacket.

"Excellent, Fiore. She'll give me enough power so that I may be able to go after other humans on a larger scale. Then it'll only be a matter of time." The Kisenian Flower said

A dark red glow came from Rose as the Kisenian Flower started to absorb her power. Rose started to shift in her sleep and sweat profusely. Fiore noticed that her face started grow pale and she looked like she was in pain. After a few more minutes of watching Rose Fiore had enough.

"Enough," Fiore said harshly.

The Kisenian Flower stopped draining Rose making the girl relax, "What was that Fiore?"

Fiore felt a tightening sensation in his heart but ignored it, "You don't want to kill her do you? If you let her regain her strength she'll provide even more power."

"Excellent idea Fiore." Kisenian Flower said

The flower folded herself up as if a flower in reverse bloom. Fiore slowly walked over to Rose and place a hand on her forehead as he gazed down at her. His eyes softened slightly before he vanished in a flurry of flower petals leaving no trace behind that he was ever there.

? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? **_Morning_** ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾌﾻ?

Rose woke up and felt just as weak as she did yesterday. She looked over at the table and saw breakfast waiting for her along with a note. She picked up the note and saw it was from Darien.

"Rose, You were resting while came and I didn't want to disturb you. I told the nurses what you liked to eat, so enjoy breakfast. I'll be back later to check up on you, Love Onii-san."

Rose smiled at the letter and placed it down before grabbing her breakfast and slowly eating.

? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ** _Later that Day_** ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ?

Rose spent a majority of her day sleeping trying to recover her energy. When she felt rested enough she decided to read a book that Darien had left for her. She was really engrossed in her story when she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her. She dropped the book and grabbed her head.

As Rose tried to catch her breath she heard a commotion going on from outside her room. She forced herself out of her bed and looked outside of her room. She saw doctors and nurses running around talking about an event happening that was a few blocks down. Rose eye's widened when she heard that people were passing out and remembered that Darien's classes were held in the same area. She quickly made her way back into her room and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed Darien's number.

"C'mon pick up," Rose said

The phone went to voicemail and Rose started to panic more. She dialed Darien's number 3 more times all going to voicemail. She quickly changed out of her hospital gown and into her normal clothes. She peeked out of the door and snuck out. She made her way out of the hospital and ran as fast as she could to where her brother would be.

* * *

Rose was wheezing and struggling to stay straight as she ran down the street.

*CRASH*

Rose stopped running when she heard loud noises that sounded like fighting. She made her way to the commotion. Rose turned a corner and hid behind a trash can when she saw the Sailor Scouts in a standoff with a guy. Rose's eyes widened when she saw that boy she had met in the park.

"Impressive. I never would've pegged you nitwits as having such awesome power." Fiore said addressing the Sailor Scouts.

"Your behind this?" Sailor Moon said

"Uh-huh. But as you well know, no one ever works completely alone." Fiore said

"Who are you?" Artemis asked

Rose's eyes darted to the white cat, _"He can talk!"_

Rose's attention was diverted back to Fiore when a swirl of flower petals surrounded him as the petals danced around him Fiore transformed. He now had green skin and teal hair with pink streaks in it. He wore fancy white and blue armor with a cape. Suddenly a flower started to bloom on his chest and the Kisenian Flower appeared.

"Oh no!" Artemis said

"The Kisenian Blossom!" Luna said

"Quite a little welcoming committee. Thank you, Fiore." Kisenian said

 _"Ahhh they all talk!"_ Rose thought

"I believe this planet is perfect for cultivating our plans. The energy seems very good here." Fiore said

"You know what I always say, let's put the petal to the metal," Kisenian said

"Gladly," Fiore said

Fiore lifted his hand and thrust it at Sailor Venus and Mercury blasting them back with an invisible force. He turned his attention to Sailor Mars and did the same thing to her. Rose gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Sailor Jupiter ran at Fiore ready to attack.

"That's not funny! You weed!" Jupiter said

She delivered several punches and kicks but Fiore easily dodged them. He lifted his hand up and slammed it into Jupiter knocking her across the street.

"Jupiter!" Moon shouted

"We did the Sailor Scout Hash. Now let's try the Moon Kabobs!" Fiore said making his nails grow large and sharp. Fiore thrust his deadly hand at Sailor Moon but his attack was blocked by-

"A Rose…" Rose said quietly

Everyone turned their attention to a mural that had men dressed in a tuxedo. The man in the middle started to move and out stepped Tuxedo Mask.

"Nothing good will ever grow in a field of darkness Fiore. We all know it."" Tuxedo Mask said

"That guy can wear a cape. Whoo." Moon said

 _"Wow, Tuxedo Mask sure knows how to make an entrance."_ Rose thought

Fiore looked down at the Rose, "Ah a red rose. Darien! You remembered that promise that we made all those years ago."

 _"DARIEN!"_ Rose thought _"There's no way!"_

Tuxedo Mask approached Fiore, "Fiore your heart was pure then, but no longer."

"But you swore eternal friendship. But now you choose this dingbat over me, Darien. " Fiore said

"So that is Darien, then that must mean," Rose looked over at Sailor Moon, "Serena." Rose looked around the street to see the injured Sailor Scouts, "Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita." Rose connected the dots.

"She is my friend as you are. If you believe in our friendship then you must trust Sailor Moon and the people here." Tuxedo Mask said

"If...If you say so." Fiore said

Rose saw Fiore's expression falter and could see his eyes. He looked lost. _"There is good in him."_

"Believe Fiore." Tuxedo Mask said with a smile.

Rose started to smile too, happy that the confrontation was going to be over soon or so she thought. She noticed the flower on Fiore's chest smile wickedly and then it eye's flashed red. She noticed Fiore's eyes do the same thing before he gave off a sinister smirk of his own.

 _"He..He's being used. That flower!"_ Rose thought

Fiore jumped in the air and pulled out a sword ready to attack Sailor Moon, "This girl has you bamboozled Darien!"

"Sailor Moon run!" Tuxedo Mask said

Fiore's attack missed its mark because it blocked by Tuxedo Mask's cane.

Rose raised her hands in a silent cheer, _"Yoosh! Go Onii-san!"_

"Fiore stop!" Tuxedo Mask said holding back Fiore's sword.

"Why should I?!" Fiore said as he struggled against the masked hero.

"The reason Earth is so appealing to you is because the sailor scouts drive out the negative forces!" Tuxedo Masks said

"They are the negative forces!" Fiore said as his sword was knocked out of his hands.

"Be careful my masked man!" Moon said as Tuxedo Mask fell backwards.

Fiore lifted his hands and raised his deadly nails, poised to attack Sailor Moon.

 _"NOOOOO!"_ Rose screamed in her mind as she stood up.

"Fiore, NOOO!" Tuxedo mask said as stood in front of Sailor Moon to protect her.

The sound of piercing flesh resonated, but Fiore's attack didn't make contact with Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask but instead-

"ROSE!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon screamed when they saw the young block the attack.

"Oh no!" Moon said

"Rose!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he caught her in his arms.

"O-Oni...Onii-chan…" Rose said weakly

"Onii-chan…"Fiore said gazing between Rose and Darien.

"Rose, you saved our lives!" Sailor Moon said crouching next to the girl.

"Rose was the first person besides you Darien to ever show me friendship," Fiore said

 _"Rose..."_ Fiore thought gazing at the injured girl. An angry expression appeared on his face as his eye's glowed red. Suddenly Rose's body started to glow red and she disappeared to reappear in Fiore's arms.

"No! Rose!" Tuxedo Mask said

"What? Give her back!" Sailor Moon said

"Sailor Moon!" Luna said

Fiore started to lift up in the air taking Rose with him. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask followed ran after him but it was no use. Fiore disappeared in the sky along with Rose. Tears fell from both Sailor Moons and Tuxedo Mask's eyes as they watched Rose vanish.


	2. Origins of Sailor Earth Part 2

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? _**With Rose**_ ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

Rose felt a searing pain in her side and tried to force her eyes open. She wished she handed of seen what she saw. All of the Sailor Scouts were passed out looking like they had been through a war. A distance away she saw Darien enclosed in a protective cocoon. Fiore was holding a screaming Sailor Moon.

Rose forced herself to move despite the pain. She seemed to be trapped inside of some type of crystal cocoon. She knocked her hands against the surface hoping she could break.

" _It's no use."_ A voice said

Rose stopped trying to break the casing and looked around her, "That voice."

Suddenly an image of the Kisenian Flower appeared in the reflection of the crystal.

"You'll never be able to break out. I'll drain you of all of your energy and I'll have enough power to spread my seeds across your pathetic planet, princess." Kisenian said

"Princess..?" Rose questioned

Rose was cut off when she heard Sailor Moon scream some more. She looked over at her and Fiore who was holding her tightly , but his appearance had changed. Instead of his blue outfit, he was wearing blood red and his hair had changed into pink.

Rose turned her attention back to the Kisenian' reflections. "You're behind all of this! You're using him, how dare you! Preying upon the weakness of others! I won't let you get away with this!" Rose screamed hitting the crystal barrier even harder.

The Kisenian Flower just laughed at her attempts and disappeared.

Fiore started explaining to Sailor Moon about his loneliness and heartbreak. Rose grew sad for him her heart reaching out of him. That's when she noticed the Sailor Scouts standing up one by one. They started to slowly make their way to Fiore and Sailor Moon.

Fiore had drained Sailor Moon of almost all of her energy and she dropped to the ground.

"Nooo!" Rose screamed knocking against the crystal, this time using her whole body. She was growing weaker by every passing moment but refused to give up. While she was trying to break the glass she failed to notice a small glow coming from her heart.

Fiore's suit morphed around him and formed deathly spikes, "Your history, Sailor Moon! Adios, Thief of Hearts!"

"Don't, DON'T! Sailor Moon's done more for me than anyone." Venus said

"She's the best friend you could wish for. Just ask Darien, and she can be your friend too." Jupiter said

"You could join us, Fiore. Put your powers towards building more friendships." Mercury said

"You think I'm a dope? You're just trying to trick me into letting her go so she can take Darien, and they'll take Rose with them." Fiore said

"You're the one who's been tricked. Kisienian's blossom wants to rule alone. She'll destroy you Fiore. Once she gets what she wants, your history so will Darien and Rose. "

"No! Kisienian is no traitor! She'll find a place for Darien in her plans, she's already found a place for Rose, And Sailor Moon is the big obstacle into making that happen. Time to die!" Fiore said

Fiore was about to attack.

"FIORE STOP!" Rose screamed catching his attention.

"Rose…" Fiore said looking over the girl. At the same time a red rose flew towards Fiore piercing him in the chest.

"A red rose. You choose them?" Fiore said

Darien fell to his knees weak, "Yes."

"He got out." Venus said

Rose stopped struggling at her crystal jail and watched Fiore's chest start to glow.

"Darien!" Fiore said staring down at the Rose in his heart. His chest started to crack as a bright white light shined through. Fiore screamed as the Kisenian Flower that was wrapped around him exploded and broke off of him. He fell back and changed back to his normal blue like color.

"Why don't you go after him? He's weak, get rid of him! Besides, we still have the girl!" Kisenian said

"We're like brothers. We've shared the same pain. All I hoped for was to be friends once more." Fiore said

"I'm sorry Fiore." Darien said

"Goodbye Darien. I hope you're happy with your choice." Fiore said

Suddenly the pink fauna around Fiore started to disappear around him and turn into barren rock.

"It's bare." Venus said

"The flowers vanished." Jupiter said

"Earth is safe, we've foiled Kisienian's mission." Mercury said

Rose sighed in relief when she heard that. But fell to her knees when she felt her energy leave her even faster, " _Oh no!"_

Then the meteor started to shake and then it changed directions, speeding towards earth.

"Hahah, I forgot to give you your partying gifts. Wouldn't want you to think that I was rude. We've programmed the core of the planet to self-destruct on Earth. In a few minutes you'll be on crash course home, without enough power to teleport off this rock!" Fiore said

"And once we've landed, I'll suck the earthlings dry in your memory my faithful servants!" Kisenian said

"You'll do no such thing Kisenian!" Sailor Moon said standing up opening her moon crystal.

"Not that!" Venus said

"Don't do it, Sailor Moon!" Mars said

"The Moon Crystal's too powerful!" Jupiter said

"It'll take all your strength!" Mercury said

"Don't do it!" Tuxedo Mask said

"Sailor Moon noooo!" Rose screamed once again knocking on her prison. She threw herself against the crystal and saw a small crack form. She continued to relentlessly attack her prison with all the strength she had left.

"It's cool, why have the moon crystal if I'm not supposed to use it? Don't worry, everything will be all right. Now let's get home safe and sound, OK?" Moon said

Fiore grabbed the silver crystal that was still attached to Sailor Moon and tried to stop Sailor Moon.

"If you think you're going to change this planet's trajectory, you're wrong. Give me the crystal! Like taking candy from a baby!" Fiore said

"I can make you better. Your heart is still pure. We can be friends, if you trust me" Moon said.

"You're lying!" Fiore said

"Maybe you'll believe me once I show you how Darien and Rose became my friends." Moon said

The crystal started to glow and shrouded both of them in a bright light.

The scene changed to the hospital where Rose and Darien were in the hospital. Rose was in her room alone still in her coma. Darien sat next to her holding her hand crying. Fiore was gone and now he was alone again.

Suddenly the door to the opened up again as a small girl entered. She walked up to the crying Darien and gently grabbed his hands.

Darien stopped crying and looked down at the blonde haired girl.

"Who are you?" Darien asked

"My name is Serena. Why are you crying?" Serena asked

"Because my friend left and I'll never see him again, and no matter how hard I try I can't wake up my sister. I'm lonely without them. There the only friends I got" Darien said

"No he isn't. Cause from now on I'll be your friend too. My mommy just had a baby boy today and I got these roses for her," Serena hands two roses to Darien, "Here it's a present and one for your sister when she wakes up."

Darien smiles and gently takes the rose from her, "Thanks Serena."

Suddenly a sniffing noise can be heard. Serena and Darien look over towards the bed and see Rose opens her eyes and sniffing picking up the scent of the roses.

"Rose!" Darien yelled happy to see Rose waking up.

"Onii-chan." Rose said looking at Darien

She looked over at Serena with a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Serena." Serena said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi Serena, I'm Rose." Rose said with a small smile.

Serena giggled, "Then I've got the perfect present for you." Serena said handing Rose one of the red roses making the girl smile. All three of the kids smiled as the scene froze.

* * *

 **"** **Darien's rose came from you. It was a token of your friendship?" Fiore said**

The silver crystal started to activate.

"The crystal's changing," Fiore moved his hand away from the crystal to see it had taken to form of a flower, "A flower!"

"Fiore, take the moon crystal and get rid of her! Fiore!" Kisenian screamed

Fiore started to cry. The Kisenian detached herself from Fiore, and disappeared along with Fiore.

The meteor started breaking up as it started entering the earth's atmosphere. Sailor Moon started to transform into her Moon princess form. Rose watched the beautiful transformation on her hands and knees exhausted. She was able to crack the crystal barrier but was unable to break it. She started to slowly close her eyes when she saw the crystal break in Serena's arms, then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Sailor Moon had passed out using all of her energy.

"Wake up, wake up Sailor Moon! You did it! You saved the planet! Sailor Moon! No! You said everything would be alright!" Mars said crying

"The moon crystal used up all her strength, we can't lose her!" Mercury said

"Wake up! You can't leave us alone like this!" Jupiter said

"Don't go Sailor Moon. You're the glue that holds all of us together." Venus said

Darien held Serena in her arms close to him.

"I made you a promise Darien." Fiore said appearing next to him.

"Fiore." Darien said

"You saved me, you and Sailor Moon delivered me from Kisienian's destructive grasp. Thanks to you, I'm still able to give you this. My life." Fiore said

He held out a flower to Darien. "This is the friendship flower. It holds my life energy. Give its nectar to Sailor Moon."

Darien was about to reach for the flower when the ground beneath him shook. All of the Sailor Scouts and Fiore fell.

"HAHAHAHAHAH Do you think I would go down that easily! I may no longer have my puppet but while you were all battling I took the time to suck enough energy for that earth brat to sustain myself!" Kisenian said gesturing over to Rose who was passed out under the crystal barrier.

"Rose!" Every screamed

"Let her go!" Fiore said

Kisenian pointed at Fiore, "Hahah thank you, Fiore for supplying me with a person with such bountiful power!"

"No Rose! I won't let you hurt her!" Fiore said

"Ahhh change of heart. Too bad because she's as good as gone, just like Sailor Moon." Kisenian said

All of the Sailor Scouts, Darien, and Fiore looked at the ever growing Kisenian.

"Now to destroy you all! Starting with you traitor!" Kisenian said charging at Fiore.

*CRASH*

Fiore had braced himself for the attack but it never came. He looked up and gasped when he saw Rose standing in front of him blocking the attack. A bright green glow was coming from her chest.

Darien and the Scouts gasped when they saw the symbol of earth glowing on her forehead.

"It can't be." Venus said

"No way." Mars said

"Rose…" Fiore said

"What?! That's impossible!" Kisenian said

"No. Nothing is impossible when you have love and friendship." Rose said

Suddenly the light in her chest grew brighter a green crystal in the shape of a star appeared from her chest.

"The jewel of earth. Haha, I knew you had it! That's why your energy was so powerful! But now it'll be mine!" Kisenian said making a grab for the crystal.

"I don't think so!" Rose said

A force pushed back Kisenian. Rose held the star crystal above her head and a compact formed around it.

"Earth Shiny Crystal Power!"

A bright light formed around Rose and she started to transform. She held out her arms and spun around the white base of her uniform forming with a sea green now on her chest. She thrust out her hands and gloves appeared on her hands and arm cuffs appeared on each of her upper arms. She bent down and tapped her legs forming thigh length laced sea green boots. She spun around and a white and sea green skirt appeared with a bow on the base of her back, the bows tail ends were long and reach to her thighs and the curled at the ends. Finally a tiara appeared on her forehead with the symbol earth in its center. The star crystal rested in the middle of her bow on her chest in a compact with five smaller crystal stars resting around it.

When the transformation finished everyone gasped.

"I'm the defender of the earth and it's people. Your evil has stained enough hearts today. It's time to take you down for I am Sailor Earth!" Rose said

"Sailor Earth." Darien said

"You think you can defeat me!" Kisenian screamed throwing an attack.

Earth easily blocked the attack and several more Kisenian threw at her. Kisenian grew frustrated and turned her attention to the Sailor Scouts who were still huddled around Darien and Sailor Moon. She cackled evilly as she threw an attack at them.

"No!" Earth screamed as she threw herself in front of them and took the attack.

"Sailor Earth!" They all screamed.

Sailor Earth flew across the ground but was caught by Fiore.

"Fiore." Earth said as he helped her up.

"Hahaha you're all pathetic!" Kisenian yelled

"Rose. I know you can do this." Fiore said getting her attention, "You showed me more than just friendship," He grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart, "You showed me love as well. If you can do that I know you can defeat Kisenian" Fiore finished with a blush.

Sailor Earth blushed too and nodded her head.

"Hey! It's time to end this!" Sailor Earth said getting Kisenian attention.

Sailor Earth's compact opened and all of the star crystals glowed and flew out, they orbited around the larger green crystal star. They glowed and formed a bow and arrow.

Sailor grabbed the weapon and pulled the golden string tightly. She started to glow brightly as the power charged within her weapon. Fiore gripped her waist and held her steady.

"Here we go! STAR CRYSTAL HEAVENLY EARTH ATTACK!" Earth screamed as she released the arrow.

The arrow flew and made its mark hitting Kisenian directly in the chest.

"AHHHHRRGGHHHH!" Kisenian screamed as she shattered and was destroyed.

Rose fell back into Fiore's arms exhausted from the attack. Once Kisenian shattered everyone one was bathed flower petals. Roses to be exact. One made contact with Serena's lips and she started to move.

"We saved Earth?" Moon asked as she woke up.

"Yes." Darien said

"Thank you. Without you, I never could have held the crystal until the very end. So from now on, when I say it'll be alright, you'll believe me?" Moon asked changing back into her normal Serena self.

"Yeah." Derain said smiling.

"We love you Sailor Moon!" The Scouts said

Fiore picked up Sailor Earth and carried her over to her friends.

"Rose!" Everyone said

She was bombarded with congratulations and hugs.

"You did great." Darien said

"A real Sailor Scout heroine." Serena said

Everyone laughed. Rose looked up at Fiore and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him go bright red, which made everyone laugh harder.

* * *

A day had passed since the incident and now the scouts were at Raye's house discussing what they needed to do with Fiore. Well everyone except for Fiore and Serena who was showing the alien boy the wonders of chocolate and television. It seems like being around the Kisenian flower had altered his real personality and now he was no longer under its influence his true nature shined through, and it seemed like he had a personality similar so Serena's.

"He need's a place to stay." Raye said

"Rose and I would offer our place but we don't have any room." Darien said

"Us either." Lita and Mina said

"My parents who have a heart attack if I brought a boy home." Amy said

"You guys I have an idea!" Serena said catching everyone's attention.

"Really you do?" Raye said with a questioning look.

"Yep. Foreign exchange." Serena said

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. "Foreign exchange."

"Yeah. I've got an extra room in my house. Fiore could stay with me and I could tell my parents that he's from a foreign exchange program." Serena said

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Lita said

"Then it's settled Fiore you're staying with me." Serena said

"Huh?" The alien boy said because he wasn't paying attention.

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

That night Rose was outside of Raye's house gazing at the stars. Fiore had walked outside and sat next to her. The two didn't say anything but enjoyed the comforting silence between the two. Fiore stared down at Rose's hand and slowly slid his over to hers. When they made contact Fiore blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. Rose smiled and grabbed his hand making him turn redder as they watched the stars together.

* * *

"Welcome Fiore!"

The Tsukino family welcomed Fiore into their home with open arms. They made a welcome banner for him and Serena's mom even baked a cake. All of the Scouts and Darien were there to officially welcome Fiore to his new earth life.

Rose smiled at him happy that he was finally making friends and finding love.

"Hey don't eat the cake without me." Serena said making Rose chuckle.


	3. The Clones Arrive

**The Clones Arrive - Fiore's New Life and The Ward Seed**

It had been a few weeks since the earth was last threatened and Fiore was adjusting to his new earth life rather well. Things were really look up from him. When the Tsukino family asked him about his family, Serena had told them that he was an orphan, and out of the kindness of their heart, they adopted him. Now he was Fiore Tsukino. He also decided that he wanted to do more good. He and Darien had been working on using his powers for good. He'd developed a few techniques that paired well with his Sailor Earth.

Speaking of Sailor Earth, Rose and Fiore had started dating, and today Fiore was going to take her out on a nice picnic date. They had been out on several dates before but today was going to be extra special because this date Fiore finally plans on giving Rose her first kiss.

Fiore walked up to the apartment where Rose and Darien lived. He was carrying a picnic basket in his hand filled with food that Serena's mom helped him make.

Fiore nervously straightened out his shirt before he knocked on the door. After a few moments, Rose unlocked the door and Fiore was greeted with her warm smiling face.

"Fiore, your early," Rose said

Fiore smiled, "I guess I just couldn't wait to see your smile."

Rose blushed and walked out of the door locking it behind her. Fiore offered her his arm and they both walked out.

* * *

Fiore and Rose were enjoying a nice date. They walked around the park, fed ducks, and Fiore even picked her some flowers. After their walk was done Fiore had spread out a blanket for them and presented Rose with various delicious looking food.

"This is great Fiore," Rose said taking a bite out of strawberry cake.

"I'm glad you like it," Fiore said

Rose uses her fork and grabs a piece of cake and holds it in front of Fiore, "Hehe say ahh."

Fiore blushes but opens his mouth allowing Rose to feed him.

Rose giggles and continues to eat her cake with a smile.

"Rose…" Fiore said grabbing the girl's attention.

Rose turns her attention to Fiore and turns red when she realizes how close they are.

Fiore gently places a hand on her cheek. He slowly moves their faces closer together, as they're faces are inches apart they close their eyes anticipating the kiss.

" _This is it,"_ Fiore thought

As their lips are about to touch the two hear a strange sound from above. The two dismiss the noise that is until something lands on Fiore.

A body lands on top of Fiore knocking him away from Rose and into the picnic basket spilling food all over him.

Fiore growls in anger and looks up to see a little boy about 10 years old sitting on Roses lap, he also had a capsule pendant sitting around his neck. He was wearing a black school uniform and had a red backpack on.

"What-?" Rose questioned really confused.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Fiore yelled

The boy just simply glares at Fiore before turning his attention to Rose. Fiore growls and turns red from anger. First, he ruins his kiss with Rose and now he's ignoring him.

Rose looks at the little boy and squints her eyes. She looks back at Fiore and then back at the little boy. She does this several more times.

" _They..they look the same!"_ Rose shouted in her mind

The little boy that she was holding had the same face as Fiore. The only difference was his hair color. Instead of Fiore's russet-colored hair, the little boy had lavender hair.

"I don't have to answer to you baka," The little boy said

"That's it!" Fiore yelled as he tried to reach for the boy but he's pulled out of reach by Rose.

"Fiore please calm down," Rose said trying to calm down the angry alien in disguise.

"Rose that little-!"

"Rose? Rose Chiba?" The boy asked

"Yeah how'd you know?" Rose questioned

The little boy doesn't answer but turns his attention to Fiore, "And your Fiore."

The little boy jumped out of Rose's arm and faces Fiore, "I'm Florian now give me the seed."

"Florian? The seed?" Fiore and Rose questioned

" _Why does this kid have a name just like me?"_ Fiore thought

"You know what I mean ugly," The little boy said

"Ugly?!" Fiore shouted with anger. He quickly grabs the Florian by the scruff of his jacket and picks him up so they're at eye level.

"Listen here you little twerp I-ack!"

Fiore's angry sentence was cut off when Florian pulled out a what looked like a spray bottle from his backpack and sprayed a green mist in his face.

Fiore dropped Florian and grabbed his face as his eyes watered, "What was that!? My eyes are burning!?"

"Fiore!" Rose said running over to him with a napkin.

Florian ran up to Fiore and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, get out of there!" Fiore said

Florian stopped searching, "Darn it's not there."

The little boy starts to run away but stops and turns to look back the couple, "I'm getting that seed." He said before running off.

Fiore stood up his eyes slightly red, "Man what was up with that kid."

"I don't know, but it was weird. He looked just like you," Rose said

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ

"Thanks for walking me home Fiore," Rose said as the two teens reached the apartment door.

"Your welcome. Also, I'm sorry for today, the picnic didn't go as planned," Fiore said with a melancholy tone.

Rose put on a small smile, "It's okay. I had a lot of fun."

Fiore smiles too and leans down. Rose leans up too, the two get closer expecting to kiss.

"Hello."

Rose and Fiore jump away from each other when they hear a voice next to them. The two look up and see Darien standing at the door.

"Uh I heard voices and came to check," Darien said awkwardly.

Fiore and Rose blush and look awkwardly around.

"I'll see you later Fiore," Rose said

She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked inside.

"Haha sorry about that," Darien said

"Haha well…." Rose said

"Rose, something really strange happened today," Darien said

Really? I was about to say the same thing," Rose said

"It can't be as strange as what happened to me and Serena," Darien said

"Oh trust it can," Rose said

* * *

Fiore was walking home with a forlorn look on his face.

"Hey, Fiore!" Fiore turned around to see Serena running to him.

"Hey Serena," Fiore said

"How was the date?" Serena asked elbowing him with a sly smirk on her face.

Fiore just sighed and looked down.

"That bad huh?" Serena asked

"You don't the half of it," Fiore said

Serena looked down and joined Fiore in his down mood, "My date with Darien didn't go so well either."

The two sighed together as the continued to walk home together.

Thier depressed mood didn't seem to falter as they made it home and went into their separate rooms, that so happened to be right across from each other.

Fiore rather enjoyed his new living space. He had set up various plants around the room, and always the window open so the sun's rays would always shine through.

"Man I really need a shower, I still smell like food," Fiore said as he walked into his room.

"WHAT THE!"

Fiore's room had been trashed. Nearly all the plants in his room had been depleted and there was soil thrown about everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Fiore could hear Serena screaming and imagined something similar happened to her.

The two looked at each other before they both ran downstairs.

"Danny! You're toast!" Serena yelled

"Serena, calm down. You look like a hyperventilating hyena. You too Fiore," Mr. Tsukino said

"Why were you in our bedrooms! Mine looks like ground zero," Serena said

"And mine looks like a tornado went through it!" Fiore said

"You're bursting my eardrums!" Danny said holding his ears.

"That's not all were gonna bust!" Serena said

"I-huh?" Fiore said

That's when Fiore and Serena finally noticed the two small figures sitting behind Danny.

"What is she doing here?" Serena said

"I expect you two to clean your rooms since we've got company coming," Mrs. Tsukino said with a smile and holding a tray of drinks.

"Someone please tell me what she his doing?!" Serena yelled

"Yeah! And why is he here too!" Fiore yelled

"Just who are they!" The two yelled

"Serena Fiore, don't tell me don't remember," Mr. Tsukino said

"Yeah, brainiacs these are our cousins Rini and Florian," Danny said

"Since when did we have a cousin Rini!" Serena yelled

"I know haven't been here that long, but I know there's cousin Florian!" Fiore yelled

"You two are such airheads. They came for a visit last year. They stayed for two weeks remember Serena," Danny said

Danny pulled out a scrapbook that showed Rini and Florian with the Tsukino family doing various activities together.

"Uh Serena does this ring any bells," Fiore whispered to her.  
"I don't remember any of this," Serena said

"I knew you were a ditz Serena but this is unreal," Danny said making the blonde hair girl fume.

"Is it the world that's going bonkers or is it me! Arrrrgh!" Serena yelled

"Why don't you take a nap, and Fiore why don't you take a bath you smell a little like fish," Mrs. Tsukino said

"Yeah, then we can catch up," Rini said with a smile.

Florian doesn't say anything but smiles at Fiore.

"Arrrggghhh," Fiore and Serena growl under their breaths and glare at the two children.

They stop their glare contest when they hear a cough next to them and see Luna nodding her head, signaling for them to follow her.

* * *

Fiore allowed Serena to take a bath first and was in his room trying to clean up the mess.

"Man, these were gonna be a gift for Rose," Fiore said lifting up wilted pink roses.

"I'm sure she'll love anything you give her."

Fiore looked down and saw Luna sitting next to him, "Hey Luna. You finish talking to Serena?"

Luna nodded her head, "I'm assuming the same thing that happened to her happened to you as well."

"Yeah. A strange kid falls from the sky with a similar name and demands that hand something over," Fiore said

"What did he want from you?" Luna asked

"He asked for the Seed," Fiore said

"Seed?" Luna asked

Fiore but a hand on his chin and got a thoughtful look on his face, "I have not idea how he would know about it. The only person I've told is Darien. You see I've been using my powers to work on a weaponry seed, called the Ward Seed. It can morph into various plants for offense and defense attacks, it also has strong healing properties."

"I see, so something like that could cause big trouble if it fell into the wrong hands," Luna said

"That's right, but why would that kid want it?" Fiore questioned

"That's none of your business."

Fiore and Luna turn around to see Florian standing at the door with a glare.

"I want the Ward Seed now," Florian demanded as he held his hand out.

"Like I'm handing it to you ya little brat," Florian said

Florian frowns and pulls out the same spray bottle from before and sprays Fiore in the face.

"Ahhhgggg! Not again!" Fiore yelled

"Where is it!" Florian yelled

"When I can see I'm gonna kill you!" Fiore said

Luna just sighs and walks out of the room.


	4. New Foes Arrive and So Do New Friends

**New Foes Arrive and So Do New Friends**

" _Fiore…"_

" _Rose…"_

 _Fiore and Rose were standing in a field together. Fiore held Rose close to him. She giggled as they embraced each other._

" _Rose.."_

" _Yes, Fiore," Rose asked_

 _Fiore grabbed her chin and held it tenderly in his hands, "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on."_

" _Oh Fiore," Rose said with blush dusting her._

 _Fiore brings Rose in closer their lips almost touch…_

*SMACK*

"OW!"

*THUMP*

"What the hell?!"

Fiore sat up from the floor. He had fallen out of bed or it was more like shoved out of bed. He looked onto his bed and saw Florian spread eagle on his bed fast asleep.

"That little brat," Fiore said clenching his fist seething with rage. He looked over to see that he had knocked over some plants and few vials that he had been working on for some experiments. He sets everything back up before turning back to his bed.

He grabs Florian by the collar of his nightshirt and shakes him, "Wake up you little demon."

Florian's eyes slowly start to open and he rubs them, "*Yawn* Is it morning already?"

"No, it is not morning! What are you doing in my bed!?" Fiore yelled

"Sleeping….zzzzzz"

"Don't go back to sleep!" Fiore yelled

He sighed when he realized the kid wasn't getting back up, "I can't believe this."

He puts Florian on the opposite side of his bed as far away from him as possible and climbs back into bed. He closes his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep…

*WHACK*

*THUMP*

"Oh come on!"

? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ

Fiore showed up to Raye's shrine with Serena with heavy bags under his eyes.

"Whoa Fiore what happened to you?" Mina asked

"This happened," Fiore pulled out a picture that had Florian on it, "He slept in my bed and he's a rough sleeper. I had to go sleep on the couch when he kept kicking me."

Serena had called the girls earlier and Raye was going to do a reading to figure out who those two kids were.

"I hope I'm not late!" Rose said as she entered the shrine.

"Rose! Your my breath of fresh air," Fiore said sliding up to Rose and grabbing her legs.

Rose just looked down at Fiore confused and then back at the girls.

"Rough night," Raye said

Rose nodded and helped Fiore over to where the rest of the girls were sitting. She sits down and places Fiore's head on her lap allowing the sleep deprived to get some rest.

Raye lit a fire in the middle of the shrine and took the pictures of Rini and Florian.

She got into a prayer position, "Alright let's get the goods on these little delinquents. Great fire tell us who they are. Guide us so we know how to handle them. Ha! Nothing, not a clue."

"Awwwww."

"The fire gave you nothing," Amy said

"Really I'm not totally whacko Raye," Serena said

"If your whacko then I am too," A drowsy Florian said

"Oh I don't know about you two, fire can only tell me so much," Raye said in an aggravated tone.

Everyone fell over disappointed.

"Oh get serious Raye we gotta know!" Serena said

"Okay, okay, the only explanation I can think of is that this picture is totally bogus," Raye said

Outside

Two small figures were peeking into the shrine.

"Hmm I don't like the way their conversations going, not one bit," Rini said

"Me either. They're gonna ruin everything," Florian said

"Hmmm, they can't team up against some sweet innocent kids like us," Rini said

"Hmmm, well if that's how they wanna play it we'll just have to double our teamwork, Rini," Florian said

"Right," Rini said nodding her head.

"No mercy," Florian said.

Rini and Florian sat down thinking of a plan when they heard humming coming from around the corner.

"I've got an idea, act natural, and get the luna ball ready," Florian said

An old man turned around the corner holding a tray of food and tea. He kept humming as passed the two kids but stopped and quickly turned around to see the two.

"Hello little girl, little boy, can I help you Where are your parents?" The old man asked bending down to their height.

Rini and Florian faced the old man with stoic faces.

"We wanna play!" Florian said

With those words, Rini hopped up bouncing the Luna ball in her hands. She bounced it high into the air, "Magic! I want milk!" The Luna transformed into a baby bottle full of milk.

"Ahhh someone's been teaching you magic tricks," The old man said as he sat down.

Rini turns to him and starts shaking the milk into the tea.

"No, wait stop! Don't, that's not supposed to go there! They hate milk in their tea!" The old man said

"It's not real milk grandpa," Rini said as she continued to shake it into the tea.

The old man reached out to try and grab Rini to stop her but he felt a tug on his clothes. He turned around to see Florian holding up a bright purple flower.

"Won't you have a whiff it smells divine," Florian said

He gently blew on the flower and a dust flew from it into the man's face.

The older man sneezed and then fell over passed out.

"Let's go, Rini. Time to put that mind control potion to work," Florian said

Rini picked up the tray and walked away with Florian following after.

* * *

Everyone had left the shrine and made their way into Raye's room.

Serena and Fiore held the pictures of the two small pests that they were finding no information on.

"Maybe you did it wrong Raye. There must have been something in the fire. Are you sure you did all the hocus pocus right," Serena said

"Sure! And it's not hocus pocus!" Raye said angrily.

"Uhhhgghh! This is gonna drive me insane!" Fiore said grabbing his hair in anger.

Rose patted the poor guys back trying to comfort him.

"Serena, Fiore, maybe you two are just overreacting to this whole thing," Mina said

"Yeah maybe you're just jealous that Darrien and Rose were paying more attention to them instead of you and that your family took their side instead of yours," Lita said

"What?!" Serena and Fiore said

"Or maybe your lives is just so dull and boring these days you jumped to something that majorly distracted you," Raye said

"Hey! I'm an alien from another planet disguised as a human adopted by the family of the girl I almost tried to destroy I think I've had enough excitement for one lifetime," Fiore said offended.

"Yeah Raye what else could we need distractions from," Serena said

"Final exams," Raye said making Serena and Fiore drop their heads.

"Raye, stop it. Don't talk about final exams. I'm so far behind I probably gonna get an A-," Amy said

"Uggh, Wish I had that problem," Serena said

"Yes, I"m gonna have to study non-stop. You will too or you'll get held back," Amy said

"So your ten chapters ahead," Lita asked

"Uh-huh," Amy said

Everyone in the room except for Rose groaned. The young red-haired girl had been taking classes online and wasn't going to be officially joining a normal school until next year.

"Snack time girls. Tea and muffins," Raye's grandfather said coming in the room.

"I'm in here too ya know," Fiore said with a pout.

"I've got your favorite Raye banana oatmeal." Her Grandfather said

"Thanks but I'm not hungry bye," Raye said trying to wave him off.

"Well maybe your friends would like some, they're still warm. Anyway, it's not like I haven't heard your gossip before and who am I gonna tell," Raye's Grandfather said sliding down the tray.

Raye waved off her grandfather faster, "We're really kinda busy right now. Could you leave us alone please."

"Oh pardon me. I'm just getting in your way uh," He starts to walk away, "We'll fine you ungrateful twit. See if I ever bake you muffins again sheesh."

Raye goes to get the tray and sets it down on the table, "Sorry about that. He's such a snoop, I know if I let him in he would have started asking us a bazillion questions for sure."

"No biggie let's dig in," Serena said grabbing a muffin and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Yeah, earth foods the best," Florian said with slight drool at the corner of his mouth. He follows Serena's example and stuffs a muffin into his face.

"Wow. They act so much alike you'd think they were brother and sister by blood," Lita said

Florian and Serena stop eating when they feel all eyes on them.

"What? What are you all starting at? We didn't eat them all we left you all one each," Serena said

Everyone sighed at their antics.

Rose had gotten up and excused herself to go to the bathroom while everyone else indulged in the tray of goodies.

Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy choose to drink the tea. While Serena got milk for herself and Fiore stuck with plain water.

*CLINK* *CLANK*

"Wha?"

Fiore and Serena stopped eating when they saw the four other girls drop their tea mugs and fall down unconscious.

"What happened?" Serena questioned

"What's going on?" Fiore asked

The three of them heard giggling and looked over at the screen door to see the shadow of Raye's grandfather stumbling across. He entered the room with a smile.

"I knew they couldn't resist. Sleeping like a bunch of babies."

*POOF*

The old man's face turned into Luna Balls. The door was pushed all the way open to reveal Rini and Florian.

"Look here's the dweeb who thinks she can read fire," Rini said as the two walked up to Raye.

"Hellooo! Cousins!" Serena ann Fiore said as they surprised the kids.

Fiore picked up Florian as Serena picked up Rini. They both had the children bent over their knee with a hand raised ready for a spanking.

"What a surprise," Serena said

"Who else would go around poisoning people," Fiore said

"Not funny!" Serena said

"Okay you little brats, if you're not from negaverse, were not gonna hurt you, but if you are this means war, and you'll wish you never had fallen out of the sky," Serena said

Rini started to scream while Florian thrashed around in Fiore's arms letting out angry tears.

"You should cry for what you did," Serena said

"You too," Fiore said

The the two kids started to cry more when bright lights started to glow from their foreheads. Fiore's eyes widened because for a split second he could have sworn Florian's skin flashed the color green.

The marks on the kids foreheads started to glow brighter the more they cried. Rini's mark held the moon symbol, while Fiore's held the earth symbol.

They started to emit an immense amount of power scaring the two teens holding them.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Serena yelled

"Stop that!" Fiore screamed

Serena and Fiore ended up dropping the kids as they continued to cry.

Rose ran into the room she had felt the immense amount of power and sprinted back. She saw Florian and Rini sitting on the ground crying with a scared Fiore and Serena behind them. Her eyes widened when she saw the moon crescent and the earth symbol on their foreheads. She had to get them calm down, who knows what they're powers will do.

Rose ran over to the kids and placed a gentle hand on their heads, "There, there now no need to cry. It's okay."

The children's cries started to die down so did the power. The two children looked up to Rose who looked back with a warm smile. She got down to their level and wiped away the tears on their faces.

"There now much better," Rose said

Serena and Fiore were amazed at how well Rose handled the situation.

"What was that all about?" Serena questioned

"Hahaha! I finally tracked you down moon brat," A woman's voice said

"And look that little earth punk is with her, too easy," A male voice said

Everyone in the room looked over to see a woman in a pink striped jumpsuit and a dark purple tutu. She wore matching dark purple heels and had dark purple hair as well. She wore her hair in a pointed cat-like fashion and what was really surprising was that she had the moon symbol on her forehead, but it was upside and pitch black.

Next to her was a man wearing a dark purple suit. He had pitch black hair that covered one eye. He wore matching black shoe and wore white gloves. One his forehead he had what looked like a flower blooming out of the center of his forehead. The flower was a rich purple and resembled that of a lotus.

"Who are you?!" Serena said

"Yeah, and what do ya want?!" Fiore asked

"A facial would be nice," The woman said

"Or maybe a nice bite to eat," The man said

"Now princess hand over the crystal and we'll be on our way," The woman said holding her hand out.

"You too little prince hand over the seed and this can all be over," The man said

Rose grabbed the two kids and brought them closer to her in an attempt to protect them.

"First, the crystal is not her's to give and second that tutu is so last season," Serena said standing up.

"Like that little brat is gonna give you something that doesn't belong to him and that's way too much purple for one person!" Fiore said standing up.

"You're addressing us?" The woman asked

"At least you should know our real names," The man said

"Mines Catsy," The woman said

"And I'm Junius," The man said

"Where did you come from?" Serena asked

"From the dark moon of the negaverse," Catsy said

"Me as well. Well I came from space but the dark moon soon became my home," Junius said

"Just butt out fashion flop!" Catsy said sending a fire attack towards Serena.

"Don't interfere with our plans," Junius said firing an electric attack at Fiore.

"AHHHHH!"

Serena and Fiore were able to dodge the attack unscathed but the same couldn't be said for Ray's bookcase.

Rose picked up Rini and Florian and barreled right through Catsy and Junius trying to get the kids to safety.

"I won't let them hurt you!" Rose said as she tried to run her fastest.

"Stop!" Junius and Catsy yelled running after Rose.

"Rose run!" Serena and Fiore yelled

Rose kept running as fast as she could dodging attacks from the two creeps. A combined attack flew towards them and Rose threw the kids down taking the attack for them.

"Arrrgh!"

Rose fell onto the ground closing her eyes in pain.

"Oh no!" Rini and Florian said

"Run!" Rose said still on the ground.

The two looked at the girl on the ground with worried eyes.

"Run now!" Rose yelled

Florian grabbed Rini's hand and kept running with Catsy following close behind. Junius stopped next to Rose and knelt down next to her. He grabbed her face in one of his hands.

"Self-sacrifice, how noble of you. But so obsolete, just like you'll be," Junius said

He lifted his hand ready to attack Rose but he stopped when something cut his hand.

"Arrghh! What the-?" Junius said looking around

On the ground laid a red carnation which had been the source of the attack.

"I wouldn't lay a single hand on her," A male voice said

Junius and Rose looked up to see Fiore standing on top of a tree but with a new look.

He was now in his alien form but instead of wearing the blue suit that he was wearing when they previously met Fiore wore armor fit for a knight. He had a light blue cape that matched his hair draped over his shoulder and had a sword attached to his side.

"Who the hell are you!" Junius asked clearly mad.

Fiore smirked, "I'm a defender of earth, but you can call me the Divine Cavalier."

Rose observed Fiore's change and blushed admiring how good he looked.

Junius fumed, "I'm not gonna let some two-bit knight wannabe ruin my plans! Take this!" Junius yelled firing a lightning bolt at Fiore.

He dodged the attack and pulled out his sword poised for battle. The blade had vines and blooming flowers carved into it.

Junius smirked at the sword, "What are you going to do, cut me? As long as I keep a safe distance you can't hurt me, but I can shoot my lighting from any distance."

"This sword can do much more than cut," Fiore said with a smirk still on his face.

He slashed the sword across the ground and out from the scar on the earth grew large vines that charged at Junius.

"Rose go! I can handle this!" Fiore said as Junius struggled in the vines.

Rose looked at Fiore worried but nodded her head and ran off to the direction of Catsy, Rini, and Florian.

Junius broke out of the vines, "Nice trick, but I'm just getting started."

"What a coincidence so was I," Fiore said

Rose ran as fast she could hoping to reach Catsy before she could reach the kids. As she came to a clearing she saw Sailor Moon fighting Catsy. She was having trouble trying to defend the children while trying to avoid Catsy's attacks.

"Let's make this a fair fight," Rose said to herself holding up her brooch.

"Earth Shiny Crystal Power!"

"Try this!" Catsy yelled blasting an attack at Sailor Moon and the kids.

The fire attack hit them straight on. Catsy smirked thinking that she got them, "Haha-huh! What!?"

Sailor Earth stood in front of the three of them blocking them from the attack, with a shield that looked like a giant rose. Her brooch glowed showing off her crystal stars. The amber crystal star glowed the brightest indicating that it was the one for creating the shield. Her brooch held five crystal stars each one serving a different purpose.

"Arrrrgh another one!" Catsy said angrily.

"There's no way I'm allowing you to lay a single hand on these kids or my fellow scout! I'm the defender of this planet, protecting love and peace. Dishing out justice where it's needed, so that means your going down, because I'm Sailor Earth!" Sailor Earth said.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Earth relieved, "Sailor Earth! Thank goodness!"

Florian and Rini looked up at the Earthly heroine amazed at her presence.

Sailor Earth looked over her shoulder and winked at the three.

Catsy jumped up in the air, "You Sailor losers take a powder!" Catsy released a multiple fire attack.

Rose grabbed Florian and Rini dodging the attack but unfortunately Sailor Moon didn't have such luck. Sailor Earth cradled both children in her arms seeing that they had passed out.

"Ahhhhhh! Ah ah ow!" Sailor Moon yelled as she dodged the attack.

The attack left a wall of fire blocking Sailor Moon from the rest. Catsy laughed as she approached Sailor Earth who held the children close to them.

"Hand over the kids you!" Catsy said

"Like that's gonna happen!" Sailor Earth yelled back.

"Fine then have it your way!" Catsy yelled

She raised her hand for another fire attack but was stopped by the blonde-haired heroine.

"Oh no, you don't! Makeover for you pancake face!" Sailor Moon yelled as she body checked Catsy, slamming her elbows right into her face.

"Nice one!" Sailor Earth said

Catsy got back up quickly wiping her face off, "No one touches my face but me!" She thrusted her hand out for another attack, "Ah!"

Sailor Earth put down the children and rammed herself into the back of Catsy stopping the attack on Sailor Moon.

"Why you!" Catsy said

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone, especially my friend!" Sailor Earth said

Catsy stood up to aim an attack at Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth's Crystal Stars started to glow but before she could do anything, a red rose cut through Catsy's hand and land next to Sailor Moon. Catsy held her cut hand with an angered expression on her face.

"Who threw that?" Catsy questioned looking around.

Standing next to Sailor Earth was Tuxedo Mask. He gently picked up Rini as Sailor Earth picked up Florian.

"Thought you could use some help Sailor Moon, and I brought a little backup!" Tuxedo Mask said

He looks behind Sailor Moon and everyone looks over to see the Divine Cavalier.

"Who-?"

"Divine Cavalier!" Rose said happily.

"Does this creep have a grudge or is she just having a bad day," Tuxedo Mask said

"I don't know about you but her friend sure is having a bad day," Divine Cavalier said as he stepped up to Sailor Earth.

 _ **Junius**_

Junius was wrapped head to toe in vines and strung up from a tree.

"*GROWL* When I get out of here that guy is going to pay!" Junius yelled

 _ **Back to the Battle**_

"Tuxedo Mask it's really you!" Sailor Moon said with a blush.

"Stay out of this masked men, I'm warning you," Catsy threatened.

"I've had about enough of you!" Sailor Moon yelled

Sailor Moon pulled out her wand preparing for her greatest attack.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Gotcha!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Not quite!"

"What?!" Sailor Moon looks behind her to see Catsy fine with a Junius next to her. Although Junius looked pretty angry and had remnants of vines still on him.

"Took you long enough," Catsy said angrily.

"Well I was a little tied up," Junius said back just as angry.

"This isn't over Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth!" Catsy yelled before the two disappeared.

"They seem to be okay," Tuxedo Mask said as the group joined together.

"Just a little overwhelmed I guess," Sailor Earth said as she looked down at Florian.

"Tuxedo Mask do you know who they are?" Sailor Moon asked

"No, not exactly, but I feel some sort of strong bond to this munchkin," Tuxedo Mask said

"Haha, I feel the same way too. He's kind of reminds me of someone," Sailor Earth said

"It's strange," Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Mask look at each other before saying, "It's as I know them."

They looked down at the kids and got a dazed look on their faces.

Suddenly Sailor Earth could smell the fresh scent of Roses and she could see a beautiful castle surrounded by various types of flowers.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Sailor Earth?"

Sailor Moon and Divine Cavalier questioned shaking the two out of their stupor.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked

"Nothing," Tuxedo Mask said

"Sailor Earth are you okay?" Fiore questioned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sailor Earth simply nodded and held Florian closer to her. It felt natural like she was supposed to hold him.

* * *

After the eventful day, Serena and Fiore took Rini and Florian back home. They cleaned the kids up and put them to bed.

Fiore had left Florian in his bed, as soon as he put the boy down he started thrashing around in the bed.

Fiore just smiled and shook his head.

"Ne he's still trouble even in his sleep." A voice said

"Yeah," Fiore said nodding his head.

"Wait what?!" Fiore yelled turning around.

He looked behind him to see no one, "Who-?"

"Down here," A voice said

Fiore looked down, "Gah!"

He jumped back when he saw a green hedgehog on the ground.

"What the hell are you! And where did you come from!?" Fiore yelled

"*sigh* You made me remember," The hedgehog said

"Made you?" Fiore questioned

"Yep, I've been dormant for a while but you finally awakened me the other night," The hedgehog said

"The other night…"Fiore trailed off. He looked over at the table where he had knocked over some vials. He ran over to the table and picked up a test tube.

"You came from this?" Fiore questioned holding the tube.

The hedgehog nodded it's head, "My consciousness reseted within that vial when you first infused it with your power, but it wasn't until last night that you knocked me over into to one of your plants that I was able to take form. You've got some incredible power there."

"Wow, well since I created you guess I'll name you. I'll call you Hedge," Fiore said staring at the hedgehog.

"How creative," Hedge said with a sweatdrop.

Fiore snickered and turned around to face Florian in the bed. Hedge attempted to climb up the side of the bed but was having some trouble. Fiore smiled and picked up Hedge before setting him on a pillow.

"I may have just arrived but I was able to hear all the commotion that happened around me. This boy here just appeared out of nowhere correct," Hedge said

"Yeah. I've got no idea who or where he came from, but Rose seems to know him well, she even said he reminded her of someone," Fiore said

"Ah your lover correct," Hedge said

Fiore turned red and faced away from Hedge, "W-Well I wouldn't exactly call her my lover, but umm she well," The more Fiore thought about Rose the redder his face got, you could practically see the steam coming off of his face.

"Well then, I shall help you in any way I can," Hedge said

"Huh?" Fiore questioned facing Hedge.

"You are my master. You gave me life, it's the least I could do," Hedge said

Fiore laughed and pet Hedge's head, "I may have created you but I'm not your master. Let's be friends."

Hedge stared at Fiore and then nodded his head, "Yes that sounds pleasant, I shall help you, my friend."

"*YAWN* Well from today's events I'm beat. Time to go to sleep," Fiore said

He turned off the light and laid down in bed.

"Are you sure it's wise-"

WHACK

THUMP

Fiore laid face down on the ground, "Right forgot about that."

"Allow me to be of assistance," Hedge said

Fiore sat up and gave Hedge some room wondering what the little guy was gonna do.

Hedge curled up in a ball and rolled around in a large circle glowing, dropping behind him what looked like seeds. He stopped rolling and then a few moments later the seeds started to glow and grow.

"Whoa cool," Fiore said

When the glowing stopped a hammock made completely from vines and leaves lied on the ground.

Fiore picked it up, "Amazing work Hedge."

"Thank you," Hedge said

Fiore hung up the hammock and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket. He grabbed Hedge and set him on a pillow before climbing into the hammock finally able to get some rest.

"Night Hedge," Fiore said quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight," Hedge said

Hedge was about close his eyes when he was flipped out of the hammock. He flailed around as he fell but luckily fell onto the bed. He quickly jumped off of the bed before Florian kicked him off. He looked up from the bed to hammock and saw both Florian and Fiore moving around in their sleep.

"Ah they share similar characteristics," Hedge said

He walked over to a pot with fresh dirt in it but no plant. He crawled into the pot and settled into it.

"Ahhh much better," Hedge said before he drifted to sleep.


	5. Shattered Hearts

**Shattered Hearts and The Negaverse Strikes**

" _Where...where am I?"_

 _Rose was standing by herself in a field of carnations. As she looked around she could see the nothing but the vast fields of flowers. The sky was clear and crystal blue._

" _How pretty," Rose said sitting down._

 _She gazed down at the flowers before her and plucked a carnation. She gently caressed the petals of the flowers admiring its beauty._

" _Rose!"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Rose turned around hearing her name being called. She squinted her eyes seeing a figure running in the distance._

" _Rose!"_

 _The voice became clearer and Rose instantly recognized it._

" _Fiore?" Rose questioned._

 _Fiore ran towards Rose with an outstretched hand. He had a look of determination as he ran to get closer Rose._

 _Rose extended her hand towards Fiore, "Fiore."_

" _Rose," Fiore said_

 _Fiore finally reaches the girl and wraps her in a hug._

" _Rose," Fiore said bringing the girl closer to him._

 _Rose closes her eyes as she enveloped herself in the warmth provided by Fiore._

" _Fiore," Rose said softly._

 _The two hold each other close embracing one another._

 _Rose opens her eyes but they quickly widen when she see's the field of flowers around her have all died. She and Fiore were now surrounded by nothing but withered and dead flowers. A harsh wind starts to blow as the sky starts to darken._

 _The warmth that Rose was feeling soon fades. She tries to pull away from Fiore but his grip tightens._

" _Fiore stop your hurting me!" Rose said in a panicked tone._

 _Rose struggles against Fiore's grip but is able to put a small amount of distance between, just enough to see Fiore's face._

 _Rose gasped as she looked up at Fiore and saw it shadowed over with a twisted a grin._

" _Fiore!" Rose screamed with fear._

 _The monster Fiore brought Rose back into his arms, squeezing her tightly making her lose her breath._

 _Tears started to fall from Rose as she struggled to break free. Out the corner of her eye, Rose saw Fiore lift one of his arms. His nails grew sharp as he raised his hand._

" _Fiore no!" Rose screamed_

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

Rose jolted up in sleep covered in sweat her chest heaving. She placed a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She dabbed at her eye's fresh tears making their way to her eyes.

"It was just a dream. A terrible dream," Rose said to herself.

* * *

"Oh, Rose."

"Oh, brother."

Florian had just woken up only to be greeted with Fiore who was still asleep.

He had a goofy grin on his face and some drool leaked from his mouth.

"What an idiot," Florian said

He hopped off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom getting ready for the day.

Once Florian closed the door Hedge popped out of his 'bed'.

"Ahhh the sun has risen. It's time to start the day," Hedge said before crawling out of his pot, he made his way over to Fiore, "Fiore it is time to wake up."

*SNZOOOOOORE*

"*sigh* Fiore please awaken the day has started!" Hedge said

*SNOOORE*

"This is going to be difficult," Hedge said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Rose made her way to the park hoping that the fresh air would help her. She had a hard time trying to get back to sleep last night after her nightmare. She knew Fiore would never hurt her but that dream felt so real. Rose shivered just thinking about the end of her nightmare. She shook her head hoping the get rid of the horrible visions that plagued her.

Rose made her way to a tree that was blooming flowers and sat underneath it. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze blow on her face. She took a deep breath letting the surrounding nature relax her. Rose sat underneath the tree for what seemed like forever. A petal fell from the tree above and softly landed on Rose's arm. She opened her eyes and looked down at the petal and smiled. She delicately picked up the petal and blew it. Sh watched it float away caught on a breeze.

Rose found nature such a beautiful thing. Even the smallest thing could be the most amazing. Rose went to close her eyes again but three more petals fell onto her. Rose got a questioning look on her face before several more petals fell on her. Rose looked up into the tree and was met with a pair of eyes.

"Wha-?"

* * *

Rose walked into the living room carrying a tray of cookies. Sitting down at the table was Florian with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Rose sat next to him while putting the tray down.

"Are those carnations?" Rose asked

Florian nodded his head, "Yeah their my favorite."

"Mine too," Rose said with a smile.

Instead of responding back Florian just looks down sadly at the flowers before putting them down on the table.

"You know it's dangerous to climb up trees like that," Rose said trying to change the subject after noticing Florian's sad look.

"I'm not a baby ya know," Florian said crossing his arms.

Rose giggled looking at Florian, thinking his pout was adorable.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Rose asked

Florian mumbled something lowly as he grabbed a drink that Rose couldn't hear it.

"Huh?" Rose asked

"I was trying to get a better view of the flower's blooming," Florian said

Rose smiled, "Nature is beautiful isn't it. I could see why you'd want to get a better look at the flowers. Hehe you know they say the flowers at the top of the tree always bloom the brightest because their closest to the sun but also so that they can spread the love to the flowers below them."

"My mother use to say that," Florian said with a forlorn look putting down what he was drinking.

Rose could see and feel the sadness from Florian. She got up from her seat and sat next to Florian. She gently wrapped her arms around the young boy and brought him into a soothing hug. She places a hand on his back and slowly rubbed it while humming.

Florian was stunned by the affection but after a few moments, he slowly wrapped his arms around Rose enjoying her warmth.

When Florian wrapped his arms around Rose her eyes widened. She suddenly got visions of a crystal palace and then of a beautiful kingdom wrapped in flowers. The vision left as quickly as it came making Rose blink and think about what had just happened.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Rose pulled away from Florian making the little boy pout.

"Who could that be?" Rose wondered

"Oh Rose! (NOTE)"

* * *

After finally getting Fiore up after many many many trials the young man decided that he would introduce his new furry friend to his girlfriend.

"You're gonna love Rose, Hedge," Fiore said to Hedgehog propped on his shoulder.

"From what you've told me she sounds like a lovely person and excited to meet her," Hedge said

"Rose is more than a lovely person she's an enchanting creature," Fiore said with a love filled gaze.

*GRUMBLE*

"Uh-hehe, maybe I should've eaten breakfast before running to Rose's," Fiore said with a sweatdrop.

"Breakfast and Lunch. You woke up at noon," Hedge said

"That explains why I'm so hungry. Maybe this doesn't have to be such a bad thing. I could take Rose on a lunch date," Fiore said with a smile.

Fiore made his way to Rose's apartment building and made his way upstairs.

He found Rose's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Rose!"

* * *

Rose got up from the table and made her way to the door instantly recognizing that voice.

She slowly opened the door and saw the happy face of Fiore.

"Hi, Rose!" Fiore said happily.

"Hey, Fiore," Rose said in a low tone.

The visions of the nightmares came back to Rose making it hard for her to look at Fiore.

"I came to introduce you to someone and see if you wanted to go out on a lunch date," Fiore asked Rose.

"I-"

"She's busy," Florian said appearing next to Rose in the doorway.

"What the? What are you doing here you little worm!" Fiore yelled

"I should be asking the same thing you imbecile," Florian said with a smirk.

Florian turned red in anger, "Why you-?!"

"Fiore," Hedge said

Everyone's attention soon turned to the green animal talking on Fiore's shoulder.

"Oh, Hello," Rose said picking Hedge off of Fiore's shoulder.

"Greetings and pleasure," Hedge said

*GRUMBLE*

*GURGLE*

Rose and Hedge both looked over to Fiore and Florian the two of them holding their stomachs.

"Hehe how about I make us something more filling to eat," Rose said

* * *

Florian and Fiore and glared at each other as they sat across from each other in Rose's living room.

"I don't know what you're up to you little brat but Rose is mine," Fiore said narrowing his eyes.

"Hmph, I can't see how she'd wanna be around you. Her IQ may start dropping by being around your idiot fumes," Florian said

"Raaaggghhh! Why does everything you say make me wanna hit you!" Fiore said angrily.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Violence against a child. What would Rose think of you then," Florian said

"Ugggghh!" Fiore yelled before smacking his head on the table.

"Is everything okay in here?" Rose asked coming into the room. She was holding a tray just like before but this time, it was filled with rice balls.

Before Fiore could answer Florian perked up and looked at Rose, "Everything's fine Rose." Florian said with a warm smile.

Rose smiled back happy.

"Rose's smile should be for me," Florian said with a sour tone.

Rose set the tray down on the table and sat down. As soon as she sat down Florian made his way over to Rose and cuddled up next to her.

Fiore clenched his fists and tightened his jaw clearly angry.

Rose handed Florian a rice ball which he happily expected before she turned her attention to Fiore.

"So, Fiore would you mind introducing me to your new friend," Rose said gesturing to Hedge. She handed the adorable green hedgehog a riceball of his own.

"Thank you kindly," Hedge said

"Well I made him," Fiore said

"You made him?" Rose asked

"Well by accident," Fiore said before he grabbed two rice balls and started eating.

"Hmmmmm?" Rose questioned

Fiore stuffed his face happy with Rose's cooking.

"Haven't you ever heard of table manners you slob," Florian said

"What was that?" Fiore asked with his cheeks still stuffed with food.

"Talking with your mouth open what are you a child," Florian said

"*Swallow* If anyone's a child here it's you ya brat," Fiore said before going to grab another riceball.

"You're gonna eat them all!" Florian said

"Yeah I am!" Fiore said

The two boys grabbed a rice ball in each hand and started to chow down trying to out-eat the other.

"Hmmm interesting," Hedge said

"Hehe they sure are," Rose said

Rose continued to observe the interaction the nightmare gone from her mind.

* * *

"Grrrr…"

Right now Fiore was fuming and sulking. After trying to get Florian to go home and failing Rose suggested that he walk Florian home, and then Florian turned on the puppy eyes and asked Rose to come with them. Fiore was at first happy to have Rose with him, but as soon as they stepped outside Florian attached himself to Rose holding her hand the whole way. Now they were almost home and Fiore hasn't gotten any time with Rose.

" _That little brat. As soon as we get home I'm gonna show him not to mess with me and Roses time together,"_ Fiore thought angrily.

Fiore walked behind Rose and Florian glaring at the back of Florian's head. As if the young boy could feel the glare he turns his head around to make eye contact with Fiore. Florian smirks and sticks his tongue out before turning back forward and cuddling closer into Rose.

Hedge who was sitting on Fiore's head, gave the poor boy a pat on the head with his small paw hoping to comfort him.

"Urghhhh!"

Fiore went to grab the little boy seething with rage.

"Where here," Rose said making Fiore stop.

"Hey, Rose, Fiore."

The three of them turn around and find Serena carrying Luna in her arms, Rini, and Darien behind them.

Rose smiled, "Hey you guys."

Darrien and Rose had happy smiles on their faces while Serena and Fiore had annoyed looks clearly caused by the two smirking children.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Darien asked

"Oh, I was just helping Fiore walk Florian home," Rose said

If anyone looked at the group they would see two happy families enjoying a nice day out.

"You fund her and you've got Florian too," A woman's voice said

Everyone turns around to see Serena and Fiore's mother coming out of the house along with their dad and brother.

"We're so glad you found Rini and Florian. Right after you left Serena, Florian went missing too. We were going to send Fiore after him but he left before we could say something," Their mother said.

She goes down to face the two children, "We were so worried about you. Where on earth have you two been?"

"Yeah we've been looking all over for ya. You can't just take off like that," Sammy said

"I'm sorry," Rini said looking down.

"Sorry, I just wanted some fresh air," Florian said still holding Rose's hand.

"That's alright, you two are safe and sound and that's the main thing...anyway Serena who's this young man? Is he the one fella…" Kenji said trailing off.

Serena and Darien got an awkward look.

"Well uh…" Serena tried to say.

"And who's this lovely girl you've brought Fiore? Is she the one?" Ikuko asked with a smile.

Fiore blushed and grabbed the back of his head looking away while Rose blushed and looked away.

"She's um well you see I uh…" Fiore said

"Well he's my friend Darien and he helped me find Rini," Serena said

"And this is his sister Rose. She's the one who found Florian in the park," Fiore said

"Hello," Darien and Rose said with an awkward smile bowing at the family.

"Ahhh its very nice to meet you, Darien, Rose," Ikuko said with a sweet smile.

"Auuuh this guy looks way to old to be Serena's boyfriend, and I don't see how Fiore snagged someone like her for a girlfriend?" Sammy asked

"What's that supposed to mean!" Fiore yelled

Before Sammy could make a comeback a loud gasp was heard and everyone looked to see Kenji with a surprised expression with his mouth hanging open.

"Auughhreag boyfriend?!" Kenji said

Ikuko who stood next to her husband with a smile, "I think Fiore picked out an exquisite girl."

Serena and Rose blushed while Darien and Fiore had freaked out expressions on their faces.

"He umh well I err," Serena said embarrassed.

"Oh, I gotta go! I was just in the middle of my morning jog. Bye!" Darrien said running off.

"Uhhh I've gotta go too, bye," Rose said running after her brother her cheeks still red.

Fiore watched Rose run with a sad expression, "We didn't get any time together," He said to himself.

"Wait a minute! Hey! Come back here!" Kenji said shouting after the two siblings but more so after the male.

Ikuko walked over to Serena and Fiore with a smile, "Hey, Serena he seems like a nice young man, and Fiore the girl seems lovely. Why don't you two invite them over for dinner so we can get to know them better okay," She said with a wink.

This only caused the glowing on the two's cheeks to get even brighter.

"Uh eh um…" The two stammered not being able to say anything.

"Honey, he's too old," Kenji said shaking.

Not only did Serena sweatdrop but so did, Fiore, Luna, and Hedge.

"Aww look what you've done now. Dad's gonna blow a head gasket," Sammy said

"Hmmmm," A voice said catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked over to see Rini holding her Luna ball with a smile.

"I'm hungry, could I have something good to eat?" Rini questioned

Florian pulled out the flowers from earlier, "I picked these flowers in the park. Could I have some water for them?"

No one said a word and just stared at the two kids.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked

"What?!" Serena and Fiore said

"Honey do you have any idea who these kids are?" Kenji asked his wife.

"I don't know?" Ikuko said

Rini gasped as a shocked look appeared on her's and Florian's face.

Serena and Fiore gasped looking at their parents.

Sammy turned to Rini and Florian, "Yeah who are you tow?"

"Oh no," the kids said

Rini bounced her Luna Ball and transformed it into umbrella catching it in the air. Florian reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like a blank can of hairspray. Rini opened the umbrella and Florian sprayed it leaving a purple green mist.

"This should make it last," Florian said after spraying.

Everyone sweatdropped looking at the two kids, confused by their actions.

Rini presented the front of the umbrella to everyone showing a swirl patterned and started to slowly spin in it going faster and faster. As she spun it the green mist started to float around and towards the family.

Everyone got swirls in their eyes becoming entranced by the umbrella and the sweet smell coming from it.

Luna and Hedge were able to break from the trance.

"She's hypnotizing us!" Luna said

"It must be stronger with that mist!" Hedge said

Thinking quickly Luna bites down on Serena's arm, while Hedge was able to sharpen his quills and jump into Fiore's hand.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The pain caused the two teens to jump fall back and scream but it knocked them out of the trance.

Serena held her arm while Fiore grabbed his hand.

"Raahh what did you do that for Luna!" Serena yelled

"That hurt Hedge! I didn't even know you could do that with your quills and that's not how I wanted to find out!" Fiore said

"I'm your niece Rini remember," Rini said

"And remember I'm your nephew Florian," Florian said

"Of course we do," Kenji said

"I can't believe we even forgot such a thing," Ikuko said

"Of course your cousins Rini and Florian," Sammy said

The family was gathered around the kids while they all smiled making Fiore and Serena gasp and jump up.

"Hold it!" Serena yelled

Serena and Fiore faced the family fuming and gritting their teeth.

"So that's how you tricked them you little gerbils!" Serena yelled

"Ha! I know you two were sneaks!" Fiore yelled

"Serena! Fiore!" Ikuko said

Sammy, Kenji, and Ikuko were all glaring at the two teens.

"Cool your afterburners. I mean they're just little kids you guys," Sammy said.

"You're being very mean," Ikuko said

"I want you two to especially nice to Rini and Florian," Kenji said

"What?" Fiore said

The two looked over at the kids as they stuck their tongues out at the teens.

"Urgghhhhuuuuuahhhhhhhh!"

Serena's growl at Rini turned into a scream as she turned away from her family still screaming.

Fiore grabbed his head in frustration pulling his hair screaming and joining Serena in her yelling fit.

Off to the side, Luna along with Hedge who was on her head sighed at the two, seeing how they aren't handling the situation very well.

"Anyway," Sammy crouched down in front of the two animals holding the Luna Ball, "This toy that Rini plays with sure looks like Luna see," He said facing the ball to said cat.

" _Wha! It does not?!"_ Luna screamed in her head

"Hm?" Sammy questioned when he spotted the green animal resting on Luna's head, "What's that?" He picked up Hedge by the scruff of his neck, "It's like a little ball of grass."

"Grass?" Hedge said sweat dropping, even though the poor little guy does look like that.

"Uh that's my new pet Hedge I found him," Fiore said quickly.

"Hedge the hedgehog. How creative," Sammy said sarcastically.

A vein popped on Fiore's head, "I think it's a perfectly good name."

"Whatever you say," Sammy said

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Rose sprung up from bed grabbing at her chest.

"That nightmare again but worse," Rose said

The nightmare was almost the same but this time Rose could see Fiore's face the whole time as he stabbed at her heart.

Rose brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

" _Maybe I should stay away from him,"_ Rose thought.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Rose, are you okay?" Darien asked through the door.

Rose got out her bed and opened her door to reveal her brother, he had a worried face and was sweating.

Rose's eyes started to water up again and flung herself into her brother for a hug.

Darrien wrapped his arms around Rose and held her as she cried.

Rose was able to finally get a little sleep but the thoughts of the horrible nightmare plagued her mind. She decided that it was best to steer clear of him for now. The first nightmare was awful but the second one was worst. What Rose really fears is that the nightmare might be a premonition of Fiore falling back to the side of evil. Rose really cared about Fiore every time she thought about not being able to see him her heart ached, but she doesn't know if she could handle another nightmare like before.

Rose was walking down the street thinking about Fiore when she felt a sudden wave of pain wash over her. She grabbed her chest and her head. It felt as if someone was stabbing her heart and like her head was going to split into two. Rose collapsed onto her knees in pain, as visions of the earth being destroyed flashed through her mind. Her visions ended with Fiore holding a red rose that turned pitch black.

*Huff* *Huff*

"Something terrible is going to happen," Rose said

* * *

Rose had finally made her way home, thinking about her visions. First the nightmares and now this. The earth is in danger and Fiore has something to do with it.

Rose quickly shook her head dismissing the idea. There's no way Fiore would help destroy his new home, Rose couldn't, no she refused to believe it.

She looked sadly down at her hands, finally deciding that she could no longer see Fiore until she completely understood what was going on.

Rose put her hand over chest right above her heart, "I'm the guardian of earth. As much as it hurts, no matter how much I care for him I can't put own love above the lives of earth. I'm so sorry Fiore," Rose said as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Rose sat on her couch watching some TV when she heard a knock at the door. She got up thinking it was Darien. He just left so maybe he forgot something. As soon as Rose opened the door her eye's widened seeing the smiling face of Fiore.

"Surprise Rose," Fiore said with a smile.

Fiore had decided since the past few days he didn't get any alone time with Rose he was going to surprise her and take her out on a date.

"Fiore," Rose said quietly not looking at the boy.

Fiore's smile fades and he looks down at Rose with worried eyes seeing her sad expression, "Rose, is something wrong?" Fiore asked

He reached down to gently cup her cheek but the girl flinched and pulled back hiding herself further behind the door.

"Rose," Fiore said with a saddened tone.

"Fiore I think you should go," Rose said avoiding eye contact.

"What?! Rose why?" Fiore said with a panicked tone.

Rose went to close the door but Fiore put his hand against the door preventing the girl from closing it.

"What's wrong?! Rose you've never acted like this, please tell me what's wrong," Fiore said

Rose felt tears welling up in her eye's, "I can't see you anymore!"

A wave of shock hit Fiore as he stood stunned in the doorway, "W-what?"

"I can't see you anymore Fiore, I'm sorry," Rose said once again trying to close the door.

Fiore keeps the door open preventing Rose from closing it.

"Rose please tell me what's wrong I can help you," Fiore said reaching for her hand. He grabs her hand and she quickly pulls away.

"Stop! I-I don't want you to touch me! I don't want to see you anymore! Just accept that my feelings for you are gone!" Rose screamed

Fiore stood at the door still stunned not being able to move. He had a blank look on his face as he reached up to grab his chest right above his heart, "Rose….."

Rose looks at Fiore trying to hold a straight face but a few tears fall out of her eye's. She quickly closes the door leaving a heartbroken Fiore in the hallway.

On the other side of the door, the more tears that welled up in Rose's eyes started to fall as she leaned against the door and slid down. She wrapped her arms around her knees silently crying to herself.

* * *

Fiore was laying face down on the ground at Rei's temple a wave of depression coming off of him. Serena was kneeling next to him trying to comfort him since she was going through the same thing, but the poor boy just stayed faced down in the dirt.

"He's taking his break up much harder than Serena," Mina said

"It's strange," Rei said

"What's strange?" Rei asked

"Well first Darien broke up with Serena and now Rose broke up with Fiore," Rei said

"Yes, it is awfully strange. I mean the two siblings doing this seems rather odd," Amy said

Rei got up from her seat on the steps of the temple and walked over to the two, "Serena, Fiore, follow your hearts and know it'll all workout," Rei said with a comforting tone.

Serena put on a small smile and nodded her head. Fiore stayed on the ground and just groaned making everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

When Darien came home he brought a little surprise or two little surprises. Rose smiled when she saw Florian and Rini come in.

Rini had asked Darien to help her with some studying which he happily obliged. Rose thought since Florian showed such an interest in plant life she would take him out to the Botanical Garden. She really needed a distraction from Fiore. She didn't know what hurt worse the fear she felt from the nightmare's or the pain she saw in Fiore's eyes. Hopefully spending some time with Florian at the gardens would help. The little boy actually reminded her a lot of Fiore, so it was kind of a bittersweet pleasure she got from spending time with Florian.

Rose held up a potted plant, "Do you know what this one is?"

"Yeah, it's a Bird of Paradise," Florian answered.

"Hehe that's right," Rose said with a smile.

Rose loved that she could share her love for nature with someone else. She was rather amazed by the amount of knowledge Florian had with plants. One more thing that reminded her of Fiore. Rose shook her head trying to get Fiore out of her head.

"Let's go see what else they've got outside Rose!" Florian excitedly grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her.

"Okay, okay," Rose said with a smile and a giggle.

Florian led Rose outside where more flowers were planted. She smiled as she watched the happy expression on the boy's face. Rose looked towards the entrance but froze when she saw familiar brown hair.

"Something wrong?" Florian asked getting the girls attention.

"What?" Rose questioned

She looked back up to the entrance and saw no one there.

"Rose?" Florian questioned

"It's nothing. Let's go look around some more," Rose said

"Okay," Florian said with a smile.

As the two walked away a figure appeared from behind a tree. Fiore had a frown on his face as watched the two leave.

Fiore had left Rei's temple going wherever his feet carried him and that happened to be the gardens where he and Rose had first met. Once he spotted said, red-haired girl, he once again felt the ache in his heart watching her from a distance. He knew Rose was the only one for him but she said she no longer had feelings for him and he didn't know how he could handle this.

A few tears slipped from his eye's and he brought his sleeved arm to wipe them away before leaving the gardens.

* * *

Fiore was walking down the street face down not looking at where he was going. A frown clear on his face.

"Something is definitely troubling her...but what could it be to keep us apart? She would never act like this. Her feelings can't suddenly change...can they? " Fiore questioned himself.

"Ahhhh!"

"Huh? Serena?" Fiore questioned hearing the familiar scream.

He ran towards the source of the noise and saw a makeup store with a woman frantically running out. He quickly ran into the store only to see Serena struggling to pull her arm out of the grasp of a monster.

"Now it's your time for a makeover!" The monster said pulling Serena closer as she struggled.

"Fiore hurry!"

Fiore reacted to the voice immediately and ran to aid Serena. He grabbed Serena's arm with one of his and used the other one to shove away the monster into a makeup stand.

"Thank's Fiore," Serena said

"What are brothers for," Fiore said

"You two hurry!"

The siblings look over to see Luna the one who called out to Fiore earlier.

"Luna?!" The two said

"She's from the negaverse. Quick transform," Luna shouted

"Right!" The two said

"MOON STAR POWER!"

Serena pulled out her brooch and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon.

Fiore snapped his fingers and a flurry of rose petals surrounded him. The petals covered him completely and then they vanished revealing Fiore as the Divine Cavalier.

The monster had pulled itself from the trashed makeup display clearly angry, "Where are they those little huh!? Who are you!?"

"I am the champion of love and justice! Sailor Moon!" Serena said striking a pose.

"I am the defender of love and nature! Divine Cavalier!" Fiore said also striking a pose.

"You shouldn't tell young girls the only way to get their guys is to wear makeup putty face," Sailor Moon said

"Putty face good one," Divine Cavalier said

"Of the name of the moon-"

"And the name of mother earth-"

"We will punish evil, and that means you!" The siblings yelled together.

"Ha, I'll destroy anyone who intervenes with our plans to destroy Crystal Tokyo," The monster said

"Crystal Tokyo? What's that?" Luna said hiding behind a counter.

"You're looking a little pale here!" The monster opened her mouth shooting a stream of liquid.

"Oh!" Sailor Moon and Divine Cavalier yelped as they quickly ducked behind a shelf avoiding the attack.

The liquid hits the shelf and it instantly melts.

Fiore grabbed his nose as a vapor came off of the melted shelf, "Son of a Skunk Flower that was close!"

"Ahhhh!"

Serena screams as the monster runs after them shooting more liquid. The two split down two separate isle's but unfortunately for Serena the monster decided to follow her.

She ran down an aisle and slipped on a can of hairspray making her crash into a wall of makeup.

"Sailor Moon!" Divine Cavalier yelled jumping at the monster with his sword poised. The monster quickly turned around bringing out a giant powder puff and slamming it into him knocking him down and into another wall of makeup.

"Got you!" The monster yelled

"Divine Cavalier ! Oh, you'll pay for that you negacreep!" Sailor Moon yelled

The monster just laughed and walked towards Sailor Moon ready to aim another attack. As it opened its mouth a red streak passed by stopping the monster from attacking. The two looked on the ground to see a familiar red rose.

They looked up to see not only Tuxedo Mask but Sailor Earth as well standing on a ledge.

"What counts isn't how you look on the outside,"

"But what's going on in the inside," Sailor Earth finished

"What would you two know! Your fashion sense is so last season!" The monster yelled She opened her mouth for an attack. She sprayed the liquid at the two but they easily jumped from the ledge landing in front of Sailor Moon.

The monster angry aimed another attack. Sailor Earth jumped in front of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon bringing out her orange crystal star.

"Lux Shield!"

The crystal star grew creating a shield in front of them and reflecting the attack back at the monster.

"Arrrhghghuphgh!" The monster screamed grabbing at its face. Steam came from her face and when she pulled her hands away her face was gone and all she had left was her mouth.

"Hurry do it, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled

"Right," Sailor Moon said

Sailor Moon brought out her wand, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The attack hit the monster dead on.

"What are you doing to me!" The monster cried out, she began to crack and soon shattered turning into dust.

Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon to check if she was okay, while Sailor Earth walked over to Divine Cavalier who was trying to wipe away the powder from his eye's but was failing to do so.

Sailor Earth lets out a small smile before picking up a rag and grabbing Divine Cavalier hands to stop him from rubbing more powder into his eye's. She cups his face and she gently wipes away the powder. Divine Cavalier was finally able to to see and he looked up at Sailor Earth with a surprised look.

"Sailor Earth…" Divine Cavalier said

"Are you okay?" Sailor Earth asked

Divine Cavalier simply nodded his head.

Sailor Earth nodded back and stood up turning away to walk out of the store.

"Wait," Divine Cavalier said grabbing her wrist, "I-If you really no longer have feelings for me then why help me? I know by your actions that you still care," He said with hopeful eyes.

Sailor Earth simply pulls her wrist out his grasp and walks to the entrance of the store standing next to her brother.

Divine Cavalier quickly get's up and stands next to a crying Sailor Moon.

"Rose…"

"Darien…"

"Just forget about it," Sailor Earth

"Leave what's in the past the past," Tuxedo Mask said

Sailor Moon and Divine Cavalier cried out to the two as they simply walked away, not looking back, but if they had Serena and Fiore would have seen the sad expressions on Rose's and Darien's face.

Fiore wrapped Serena in a comforting hug not only for her sake but his as well. Serena cried into Fiore's shoulder as he tried his best to hold back his tears but a few slipped past. The two siblings pulled apart staring after the disappearing figures.

"There you two are. I found the injured shop girls in the basement we've got to help them," Luna said appearing behind the two.

The two don't move only staring after the people they love the most.

"Serena? Fiore?" Luna questioned

"In a second Luna," Serena said

"There's only one thing we can do," Fiore said quietly so only Serena could hear.

"Work hard and fight," Serena said

"To win back her heart,"

"To win back his heart,"

Fiore and Serena said

" _I won't give up on you Rose, never. Our time together might have been short but I know deep in my heart you're the only one for me and I'll do anything for you"_ Fiore thought.


	6. Sailor Mercury Moving On?

**Sailor Mercury Moving On?**

"*SIGH*"

Rose sat in her bed. The moon was high in the sky and Rose sat in her bed knees pulled up to her chest. Even though it's been a few days since she's seen Fiore the nightmares have still been plaguing her. Rose felt terrible not only had she lost Fiore but she was still dealing with the horrible nightmare, as least before she still had Fiore to comfort her. Her brother wasn't doing any better either, the two siblings would often meet each other in the living room late at night comforting each other about their nightmares.

Rose looked over at her dresser and saw a picture. She walked over to the picture and picked it up, she smiled slightly when she saw the smiling face of Fiore not in his human disguise. Rose told Fiore that she wanted a picture of what he really looked like without his disguise because she liked the real him.

Rose sighed again and brought the picture close to her while getting back in bed. She held the frame closely to herself and laid down, falling asleep with the picture of Fiore close to her heart.

* * *

Florian and Rini made their way down the street but stopped when they heard the sound of loud chattering along with the scent of something sweet. The two kids looked down to an ice cream store with lots of people enjoying the sweet treat.

"Oh wow, that must be the new ice cream parlor everyone's talking about. It looks so yummy, mmmm mint chip I want some," Rini said with a dazed look and a little drool on the side of her mouth. Rini shook off the dazed look, "What am I doing I'm acting like a total kid slobbering over ice cream. I gotta keep my mind on the mission right Florian….Florian?"

Rini looked over to see Florian staring down at the ice cream parlor his mouth wide open and a lot of drool dripping from his mouth.

Rini just sweatdropped at the boy grabbing the back of his jacket and about to pull him away.

"Hey, Rini, Florian where are you two going?"

The two kids turned around to see Ami.

"Ice cream shop?" Ami asked

"No we're just going home," Rini said

Florian just crossed his arms looking away.

"Wow, you guys got a lot of discipline," Ami said

"We try," Rini said speaking for Florian.

"Discipline my butt, she was drooling just like me," Florian thought.

"I heard their ice cream is really delicious but I'd like some company," Ami aid

"Don't look at me I hate sweets Florian too," Rini said turning away.

Florian snapped his head to Rini his eyes wide.

"Come on everybody loves ice cream Rini, if you don't mind hanging out with an old high school junior like me I'll buy you and Florian a double. What do you see my treat," Ami said

Before Rini could answer Florian grabbed Rini and started dragging her to the ice cream shop with a giggling Ami behind them.

? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Hedge sweatdropped when he saw Fiore flopped out on a table face down. He had several papers scattered around with various writing on them. Fiore thought in order to get Rose back he'd have to come up with some clever plan but that wasn't working out well for him.

"What am I gonna do? At this rate I'll never get Rose back," Fiore said

"Fiore maybe you should take a break," Hedge said

"*SIGH* Maybe you're right Hedge. If I keep this up I'm just gonna make my situation with Rose worse. I just can't help but get so worked up when it comes to Rose," Fiore said

"I'm sure that things will end up well," Hedge said comforting Fiore.

"Hey, Fiore I'm going over to Rei's wanna come?" Serena asked coming into the room.

"Sure Serena," Fiore said grabbing Hedge and getting up.

* * *

Serena and Fiore arrived at Rei's temple along with Lita and Mina. Although the other girls didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Hey, Rei whatsamatter?" Serena asked

"We just found out that Ami was accepted to study in Germany," Rei said

"Yeah, our little genius totally aced her study abroad scholarship test," Mina said

"They said she could choose any school she wants, she could even start pre-med training," Lita said

"Your friend Ami, is quite the intelligent one huh?" Hedge said

"So when does she leave?" Artemis asked

"Not for a few weeks I guess," Rei said sadly

"Man, I've only met Ami a few months ago and she's already leaving," Fiore sad glum.

"Wow, studying abroad sounds exciting," Luna said

"Yeah, but I bet it'll be hard for her being away from all her friends and be so far from home. She so sweet her friends mean a lot to her," Lita said

"We can't just let her go. Dontcha see she's the brain behind the Sailor Scouts. Come on we'd be totally lost without her guys," Serena said

"Serena do you always have to be so selfish. I mean think about Ami," Rei said

"Yeah, she's gonna need all the support we can give her Serena. Besides we can't always depend on Ami. You've got a perfectly good brain too," Mina said

"You know I think I understand Serena. You're just afraid because one of your best friends is going away," Luna said

"Yeah, your right. I guess Is should be happy for Ami shouldn't I," Serena said

"Hey, I say we plan a big going away party. Who wants to be in charge?" Mina asked

"US!"

"ME!"

"LET'S DO IT!"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Now having their ice cream Florian, Ami, and Rini were now relaxing on a bench in the park.

"Well time to hit the books, this was fun. It was nice getting to know you two better," Ami said

"Bye bye Ami. Thanks for the ice cream," Ami said waving.

"Yes, thank you, Ami," Florian said

Ami grabbed her school bag and got up walking out of the park.

"Wow she's smart," Rini said

Hearing these words Florian got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rini asked Florian.

"Your thinking that she might have the silver crystal," Florian said

"Right. No one would be stupid enough to give the crystal to Serena," Rini said

"Well lucky you if your right. Unfortunately, someone is stupid enough to give the Seed to Fiore," Florian said

* * *

Before the Sailor Girls plus Fiore got to planning Ami's party they had a nice surprising waiting for them courtesy of Luna and Artemis.

"So here are some new power tools for you girls. You each get a power stick and wrist communicator," Artemis said

"I'll think you'll like them. They're ten times more powerful than the old ones," Luna said

"But what are we gonna do with Sailor Mercury's stuff?" Serena said

All of the girls looked at Ami's new things sadly.

"Hey what's this?" Fiore asked picking up a white case.

Luna and Artemis looked anywhere but Fiore an awkward look on their faces.

"What? What's wrong?" Fiore asked

"That-that's a wrist communicator….for Sailor Earth," Luna said

*THUMP*

Fiore was now face down on the ground a cloud of sorrow hanging over him.

"I'm guessing the wounds of heartbreak are still fresh?" Artemis said

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Rose got up when she heard the knocking on her door. She answered the door but so no one there.

"Hello? Hello? Is there anyone there?" Rose questioned looking around.

Rose looked down and saw a white case with a small note on it. She picked it up and brought it inside.

Once the door closed a head peeked around the corner.

Fiore let out a sad sigh as saw Rose go inside. He stood there for a few more moments and turned around leaving.

Rose took the white case and set it on the table. She took the note and opened it.

"To Sailor Earth," Rose read

She placed the note down and cautiously opened the case. Inside was a watch with a star symbol on it. The band of the watch was white and the cover over it was bright green fading into an aqua blue.

Rose strapped the watch onto her wrist but looked down sadly at it.

* * *

Florian sat at Fiore's desk sweat dropping. He was currently watching Fiore sulk laying face down in his bed. Florian had Hedge in his lap and the green hedgehog was sweat dropping too.

"Fiore, do you not have a test to study for?" Hedge asked

"Who cares about a test when my heart is in shatters," Fiore mumbled out.

"No wonder Rose broke up with you," Florian said

"What was that!?" Fiore yelled lifting his head up.

"I said n wonder she broke up with you. If you can't even pass one test there's no way anyone would want to date you let alone Rose," Florian said

"Why you little-! I'll show you! I can pass any test!" Fiore said pulling out a study book.

Florian smirked at Fiore as he started to study.

"Now while he's busy I can look for that seed," Florian thought leaving the room.

* * *

Rose was currently on the phone talking to Rei. She couldn't really hang with the girls that much since Fiore was always around, but she still tried her best to stay connected to her friends.

"Hmmm, she's leaving?" Rose said over the phone.

"That's right. Ami got offered to study abroad in Germany it's a big deal. They say she can start to become a doctor," Rei said over the phone.

"I see. It's going to be different without her, but it's a big opportunity so I'll have to be happy for her," Rose said

"Right, we all have to be strong for Ami," Rei said

"Right for Ami," Rose said

Rei and Rose talked for a few more minutes before the two girls bid their goodbyes.

Darien walked into the room and saw the sad look on Rose's.

"Hey, Rose why the long face? Are you…..having more nightmares?" Darien asked

"No, it's not that. Ami got offered to study abroad and she'll be leaving soon," Rose said

"I see. It's both sad and happy news," Darrien said

"Yeah…." Rose said

"Ami seems a little young for such a big change but it is a wonderful opportunity," Darien said

"Yeah, it's just I'm gonna be sad she's gone," Rose said

"Rose…." Darien walked up to Rose bad drought his sister in a hug, "I know it's sad to see your friend go but how about we give a nice send-off."

"Yeah that sounds nice," Rose said

"I wanna come too!"

Rose and Darrien jumped at the voice and looked over to see Florian.

"That's nice, but umm how did you get in the apartment?" Rose asked

* * *

A few days later Rose and Darrien along with Florian and Rini were at the airport ready to surprise Ami.

Rini was the first to spot the blue haired girl as she looked out at the window.

"Ami!" Rini said getting the girls attention.

"Rini? Darrien? Florian? Rose? What are you guys doing here?" Ami asked

Rini brought out her luna ball, "Kitty power! Make a gift for Ami!" The luna ball poofed and turned into a red and yellow cane and Rini handed it to Ami, "Don't forget me okay!"

"Thank you," Ami said

As she held the cane up it turned into a small bouquet of flowers.

"Here from us too," Rose said as Florian handed Ami a small box.

Ami opened the box to see a hair clip with cherry blossoms on it.

"I know where you're going there aren't any cherry blossoms so I hope when you look at this it'll bring you a little piece of home," Rose said

"Thank you very much

Darrien held up a bag," This one's from Serena and the girls."

Ami opened the gift and it was the new sailor watch and wand, "To Ami, you'll always be one of us. We wish you the best love your friends."

Ami held up her new Mercury wand and looked at it sadly and everyone could see the tears form in her eyes.

"Oh, you guys I can't! Can you give a ride back, please? I can't do this. Hey, heres plenty of time to become a doctor. I'll just reapply a couple of years later when I'm really ready. Right now I wanna be here with my friends," Ami said

"Alright!" Rini cheered

"I'm so happy you're staying," Rose said

As the group walked out of the airport both of the girl's watches went off.

"I think that means trouble," Rose said

"Right our friends need us," Ami said

"Let's go," Darrien said

* * *

The Sailor Scouts plus the Divine Cavalier were not having an easy time. They were right about the negaverse using the ice cream shop, and it turns out the worker there was some sort of ice demon named Frosty.

"At this rate, we'll freeze to death!" Divine Cavalier said

"Give me Rini and Florian! I want those brats!" Frosty said

"What do you want with those kids?!" Sailor Jupiter yelled

Frosty just laughed and blew another blast of ice at them. Everyone screamed as they huddled together trying their best to survive the blast of ice. Fiore held up his cape in front of the girls doing his best to block out the attack but it didn't seem to be doing much.

"I don't know how much w can take!" Sailor Moon said

Frosty sucked in a large breath of air ready for another icy attack.

"Not so fast slush brains!"

Everyone looked over at the door to see Sailor Mercury

"And who might you be!?" Frosty said

"It's Sailor Mercury!" Everyone said surprised.

Frosty went to attack Sailor Mercury.

"Star Blaze!"

Frosty was knocked back before she could even touch Sailor Mercury.

"There's no way you're laying another icy hand on anyone here."

"Sailor Earth!" Everyone said

Sailor Earth looked at everyone and she winked, Divine Cavalier looked at her with stars in his eyes.

"Do your thing Sailor Mercury," Sailor Earth said

"Right!" Sailor Mercury said

"Mercury Aqua Blast!" Sailor Mercury said attacking Frosty.

"Are we glad to see you!" Sailor Moon said

"Better take care of her quick!" Sailor Mercury said

"I sure will!" Sailor Moon said

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

With one finally, attack from Sailor Moon Frosty was done for. The ice around the room started to melt releasing everyone who was encased in ice.

All of the Sailor Scouts and Divine Cavalier ran to Sailor Mercury wrapping her in a hug.

Sailor Earth smiled happily.

Divine Cavalier looked over to where Sailor Earth would be and saw she was gone.

* * *

Darrien and Rose were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"So Darrien? Did you know that Ami was going to stay?" Rose asked

Darrien smirked at his sister making her laugh.


End file.
